Adrenalin Revenge
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: No man had ever given her that rush that sent her senses into overdrive...Usagi is a hot Street Racer in Japan but her motives are far from wanting fame, read and Review
1. Chapter 1

So this one story comes from my fast and the furious obsession but I love it for my "VINNY POOH"

Chapter one:

"Hey ready to go?"

"Just a Minute Gigi."

"Well don't think they'll wait all night for you to make sure your hair is spiked perfectly."

The blond tapped her leather spiked heeled boots on the wooden floor of her best friend's studio apartment. Tonight was the big race and she was ready to take on the fasted cars out there. Her claim to Queen of the Night was her unbeaten track record which consisted of 10 KO's and in Japan that was no normal feat.

Tonight was going to be different. It wasn't going to be on the streets of Japan, where she would have to dodge between oncoming cars and back into the right lanes, doing fast turns and speed limits of 250 plus, this wasn't a hashiriya, which was just another street race.

No this was a Touge race, which always meant racing down mountains, and this race was to start at the top of Turnball mountain; a steep mountain with unforgiving turns. It wasn't about speed but it would help. IT was about being agile and graceful, in tune with the mountains curves, and being a woman she understood the mountains call to respect them. She was a bite nervous but something kept bugging her about this race

"WOW Gigi, you're racing not prowling!"

Her thoughts were broken

" Ha, I plan on meeting the man of my dreams one day. You can never be to prepared."

She turned her back on her male companion and walked toward the door but was taken back when male hands gripped her waist.

"Hey we could always give it another chance."

She smirked and turned on her heels. Settling into her male companions embrace and swinging her arms around his neck, pushing her womanly physic against his hard body. She looked into his eyes with her bright blue furies and bite her full lips, that glistened with lip gloss. She leaned close to him and his lips

"I don't think so."

She broke out in a smile and kissed his cheek; she pulled her teasing body away with her hands behind his neck still and pulled her face at a serious distance. They were best friends and she loved to play with him

"Toki, you know we make better friends than we ever did as lovers. It was like you were in my head all the time. A woman has to have her ways. You need a woman who needs a man to lead her, that isn't me."

"Ah, you sure know how to play with my heart Gigi."

He lovingly hugged her. He knew that they were better friends and he always told her that if loved failed them both that they always had each other as safety nets. He knew that she was never for him and he was alright with that but there short relationship of 5 months was well worth figuring it out. She was amazing and he grinned to himself

"WHAT ARE YOU Grinning about MISTER?"

He teasingly looked at her

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She broke there embrace, leaving his studio apartment, which lead out to the streets and headed to her car. She jumped into the 1964 supped up convertible black mustang. IT was her baby, she loved American muscle and she couldn't deny it but she loved her Japanese men to … OH she meant Japanese cars… that's right Japanese Cars!

She herself refurbished this car and she stroked the shifter as her friend jumped into the seat beside her.

"Hey, how are you feeling about tonight?"

"Nervous."

He looked to her. She pulled out into the streets and drove towards there destination, The engine revving between each shift, was there music. He was a bit worried that she was nervous. She was never nervous

"Maybe you should use another car."

"Why? I built this car from the engine up. I invested my whole racing career getting this car running. You know how I feel about this car."

" Gigi, you'll be fine. I don't know why you think you're not going to win."

She starred out the window of her car as they neared the black open wooded area that told them they were near. It was a rhetorically question that he hoped would comfort her because he believed in her abilities but he got a totally different response

"I had a dream about my dad last night."

'What happened?"

Her golden blond hair wisped in the wind around her body and face, it was a majestic sight of beauty.

"It was a dream about that night, the night he last used this car and he died."

I saw her tears but they were wiped away quickly by the air.

" Gigi, don't worry you're a great driver and you beat your dad's record last year. If anyone can safely make it down this mountain it's you and you don't have to do this."

This wasn't a normal Touge race, like I said before. This was Turnball Mountain, where 5 years ago, a famous Touge racer named Kenji roared through in a 1964 mustang convertible and came crashing down the hill

The car came home but her father never did. After that night when tears spilled down over her pillow she vowed that she would conquer that mountain and prove her fathers name worthy to be called Senshi, Street worrier.

"No I have to do this. This race will put my father's name back where it should have been. Some stupid jealous street racer with no talent hit my father, which is against rules but you know up there it isn't seen because of the dark curves but I've come to far to turn back. I'm wining this for him and it will bring me closer to Diamond, and I will carry out my vow."

" Gigi, please don't sound so dark. I want you to win this race more than anyone but revenge isn't going to help you get over your fathers death and it's not brining him back."

She didn't respond to him this time because she knew it would only bring tears. She let her frustrations hit the gas petal as she reached the entrance of the mountain and began to climb.

It didn't take them more than 10 minutes to reach the top and that was at 145 so he knew that the race wasn't going to be a long one but never the less a dangerous one.

She stepped out of the car catching the attention of the crowd and all the men who wished they could find her next to them in the morning.

" About damn time we've been waiting for you."

" Oh Raye don't go getting your pretty panties in a bunch, your thong might give you rope burn"

The raven haired vixen only stood there emotionless as the joke didn't seem to affect her.

" MINNA"

The blond came to her foxy friends who always came to support her and they giggled among themselves but Raye kept starring at something or more like someone.

" What's up Raye? Did your raven eyes find a prey tonight?"

" Oh Usagi you have no Idea"

" I told you not to call me that, it's Gigi."

It was then that "Gigi" followed the eyes her fellow comrade to a man that was leaning against a car in the waiting line, obviously in the race. He was to say the least very attractive but Gigi wasn't looking at him oh no, not even how his black tight shirt clung to his every muscle of his upper torso, or how his tight black jeans fitted him right in every "right" place, no she wasn't looking

"Hey I see that look GIGI and don't even think about it. I saw him first."

At that time Motoki or Toki was what Usagi, I mean Gigi called him, pulled up to the start line; he revved her engine which was a signal for her to get her ass on the move. Usagi walked forward her body eager to race.

She took a bold stance in front of her car and every man including Mister dark and handsome starred, Usagi liked the attention and they noticed everything from the leather spiked boots to her tight fitted black leather pants then to her exposed mid section that was complemented with a leather bra, made just for her, and the thin leather jacket that covered her.

She walked to the side of her door where Toki got out and opened her door for her and helped her get in.

She buckled and took in a deep breath "Here we go" she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket and gripped her wheel.

Toki walked towards the girls but he noticed the man who was now getting into his car

"Hey who's that guy? This race is four Japans top four racers. I've never seen him around."

He looked to Mina who was always full of information

"He's Diamonds younger cousin. I guess one of the racers got injured and he told this guy, Mamo..something??? To take his place, apparently he's been living in America so his big over there in underground street racing. I guess we'll see how good."

That was when the race took off and the girl who signaled the start's scarf went down. The cars pulled off the line and Toki started to close his eyes praying to the gods for Usagi's safety.

IN the Car Usagi was fast and the with every turn a car was knocked out and she only grinned

"Men they have no idea how to respect a women's body"… she giggled further at her comparison of the mountain as a women

It was then that a silver Subaru Impreza WRX pulled along side of hers.

'Hey its cutie from earlier'… she mentally noted to herself…'well I hope he doesn't think that his looks will get him very far.'

They were rounding the last corner and Usagi felt her blood boil and burn as the stupid Subaru matched her every movement but Usagi wasn't playing nice anymore. This was her race and she was queen and she had let him kept the pace up but she maneuvered right, so that it looked like they would hit and he dodged her car as expected, making him fall back

It was then that they were no longer side by side, she was out in front and she had to maneuvered left and right to stay in that position and still have grace with every curve due to the mountain

Her heart raced as she saw her finish line and she hit the 5th gear letting her car zoom ahead and the playing field leveled out as they were down the mountain and on the quarter straight mile. She shifted her gears like the pro that she was and she saw the silver reflection in her rear view coming quick

" Great what a weak move with NOZ' she blurted out but as the car came near her right side mirror she sifted into her sixth gear letting the cars engine break forth full power and she dusted him leaving him behind and she crossed the finish line.

She threw her car into a stop motion with her emergency break and the car spun around in a 360 spin and she stopped. Her heart still beating full force and the adrenaline overcoming her, it was better than having a man at that moment and it always was for her

No man had ever given her that rush that sent her senses into overdrive, she opened the car door and saw the man come out of the silver Subaru

" Nice job but a little to early on the NOZ"

He nodded to her and she couldn't' help but be a little overtaken by the gesture but her friends had come to her before she was able to talk further with him

She was then approached by three men. One she knew was Kado- Sand an elderly man who was leader of the Mid Night Club the other was Jiro his second in command, who was the father of Diamond, then an unknown man.

They all bowed to her and she in return did they same and it was Jiro that was first to speak to her

"Congratulations on making it down the mountain pass, it takes great skill and focus to maneuver through so gracefully."

"Thank you Jiro-chan, it was a great honor."

They all bowed and then Kado-San stepped forward

"Please come down to the club tonight and celebrate your succession as Senshi Tuskino, a street worrier not just a Queen, a worrier fights, a person who any father would be proud of."

He bowed to her and they left and in there tracks they left a bitter sweet moment for Usagi. She had come to claim her title but her father was not there.

Her friends noticed her sadness and took hold of the situation as they all laughed and cheered, for Usagi this was only the beginning of what her true plan was to be

KILL DIAMOND

To be continued….

To much is given much is required and you know what that means …..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… if you want the next chapter that is!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sailor moon…. I cry in silence

Chapter two

The music was pounding in her ears but all she wanted was to find him,

she glanced over the scene when she walked through the doors, her entourage in full tote, she left Toki to hit the dance floor.

oooOOOooo

Being friends with one of the hottest Touge racer was not easy for Toki who consistently had to fight off guys

" Gigi don't go playing with the guys tonight please. I'll be at the bar."

He let her have her fun but he always kept a close eye on her and everyman knew that to get to her they had to play to him first. Once he left her, He sat at the bar were he was handed a beer to which he started to drink. He looked to his left and saw the car driver from before.

He watched him carefully and there was something about him that was slightly familiar and he couldn't shake it. so instead of it letting it bother him he made his way over to him and sat down

" So Second isn't bad."

He thought that was a good way to start a conversation. He looked at him with an extended hand to introduce himself

"I'm.." he didn't finish his introduction but the man shook his hand

"Motoki, Yeah I know. Obviously time has changed me "

Toki looked at him with squinted eyes,

"CHIBA???"

The man chuckled and took a drink of his own beer.

" Yeah! I thought you would remember at the race but I can see why you didn't."

He turned on his bar stool and starred into the crowd of dancing bodies to find the only one that caught his eye. Her body and long golden-silver streaked hair swayed to the music and since the race she changed her shirt, which was now just a white, tight fitting crop top, which revealed her chisled figure that lead to her her hips that were hugged by her black leather pants and she was beautifully erotic to him but he was interested in why such a eye catching creature would be racing with men.

" So I can see that I need to keep my guard with you to?"

The man faced his old friend

" I wouldn't say that. I don't go after other men's girls, especially Good Old friends girls."

Toki smiled and took another drink of his beverage. He knew Chiba well enough to know he was trying to get information…. it was his style.

" I can see your techniques haven't changed and I think that you already know that she isn't mine but that doesn't mean that I let any man talk to her, even old friends."

His friend raised his hands in defeat.

" Hey I am just the guy trying to respect another guy."

They both laughed but Toki turned the conversation serious as he remembered that years ago his friend just left.

" So America? That's where you've been?"

" And how do you know about America?"

" I have a very noisy friend that gets information faster than the Internet. I just don't know why it didn't click before when she said Mamoru, I guess I was a little nervous for Gigi, she was in two different place in her head."

" Yeah, well she's the first of her bread that I have ever seen. A female Touge driver is rare in Japan, pretty gutsy"

" Well she's not exactly what you remember her being."

Toki looked at his friend Mamoru and smiled at him waiting for him to make a connection. Mamoru looked at the girl still dancing and he was at a lost

" Toki I would remember a girl like that if I would have met her."

" TOKI? You haven't called me that since we were like ten years old. She calls me that now but she got it from you."

Mamoru drank that rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle back down before squinting hard at the bar counter top.

" Man Toki I just can't remember. I mean I was like 20 when I left and you know how it was with girls they were always plaguing me. I mean the arcade was the only place I found safety and you were always there, so you're going to have to give."

" Well will ONDANGO be a big enough hint."

At the mention of the name his face went pale white. His whole demeanor changed and he turned again to the dance floor to the grown women that had become of the girl that he found delightfully funny when he was younger, she had grown up, and boy was he not suppose be having thoughts in the manner that he was having of her

" That is Usagi Tuskino? Little Usagi Tuskino from the Arcade? Her hair is different. "

" Well I wouldn't say she's little anymore. She hasn't worn her hair in her Ondango's in years and she isn't Usagi anymore either, It's Gigi, she would kill you if you called her that name. She's been through a lot."

" I think that I'm going to call it a night I have an interview in the morning. I've had enough surprises for one night and this really isn't my scene I only came because of my uncle."

" I heard about that."

Mamoru looked at him with a weird look

"You heard about my interview?"

" NO, about your Uncle, Jiro-san and that Diamond is your cousin. In all the years that I've known you I didn't know he was your uncle. I guess I wouldn't since I only knew about them after Gigi started racing"

" Yeah, they got me into racing before I left Japan but it never left my veins so in America I did the next best thing, street racing. They aren't really the hot topic with most people but he's my mother's brother. I never talked about them much for that simple reason."

In the back of Toki's mind played Gigi's words. She hated Diamond with a passion and to know that Mamoru-Chiba was his cousin was a new conflict of interest.

Toki wouldn't have cared but to know that two friends that he cared about had two different affections for one person bugged him. He loved Gigi and wanted to protect her with all that was in him but Mamoru and him grew up together like brothers and to have him back was like finding out someone who was dead was alive

" Chiba, I wouldn't go around telling everyone about your relationship to Jiro- san and Diamond. You know that were like brothers and I am more than excited to have you back but I won't lie to you, your uncle and cousin are not liked by everyone."

Mamoru took a deep breath. He wished that he could tell his friend everything, about why he went to America about why he was really back but he couldn't but he appreciated his concern, Mamoru was more concerned about him

" So tell me Toki how does a top of the class student end up in a classy joint like this. I would have imagined that you went to medical school and became the surgeon you wanted to be?"

" I did graduate from medical school. I actually have a shift in about three hours. Touge racing became my hobby when Gigi started racing and believe me she's ended up more times in my hospital than I would like to count."

" Gigi."

He once again looked at the people around the club to find her but she wasn't in sight.

" Hey Mamoru, I already told you not even a good old friend."

Mamoru looked at him with a smirk and patted him on the shoulder

" Good night old friend. I will see you around, maybe we should catch up." He said with lightness in his voice and a smile on his face. Toki nodded to him as he let the club

Mamoru walked toward his apartment that had not been lived in for five years. Today was the day that topped them all off. Who knew that the women who had caught his attention was no one other than the one that had caught his attention nine years ago.

She was different in so many ways. It was her child like heart that captivated him before he left but today it was her pure determination and skill, that he was taken in by. He had been hoping for a good race and if not for her it would have been a typical win.

He grinned thinking about her pose before she entered the car. She was an image of pure confidence and it unnerved him for once because no one had made him feel that way.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream. He took a stance and looked around the scene. Then the scream came again and he ran in the direction of the female's voice. He came down a dark alley and he put his back against the brick wall

He then heard a loud groan and saw a man running away from something. It was then he ran towards the direction the man came from and when he arrived his movements were fast and swift

Upon the ground was an unconscious Usagi. He picked her up and he could tell that she was attacked but somehow she must have fought back because the man took off.

Her shirt was ripped but she smelled of alcohol. He sighed

" What happened to you." He whispered to himself, the confidence was an obvious outward front of the lost person inside. His innocent Usagi was lost.

He held her with one arm to himself, his heart racing, blood pumping; he removed his brown leather jacket and zipped it closed around her. He then carried her bridle style from the dark alley but what was his next move?

If he still knew Toki he would be Livid to say the least and he was going to be going to work in a couple hours. It was then that she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "Toki", Mamoru looked at her cuddled against his chest

He would take her to his apartment, let her sleep it off, and in the morning he would explain everything to her, yeah that made sense in his head and when he arrived at his dark apartment and placed her upon his bed he had second thoughts

" Stupid move Chiba, she's going to wake up and think you were the one who attacked her, stupid, stupid." He hit his head against his doorframe, while looking at the sleeping beauty.

He walked to his phone and called his friend Toki and thanked the gods that his friend was still predictable enough to have the same phone number but it just kept going to voice mail. He sighed and he was tired and he sat upon his couch still covered in white sheets.

He laid his head back and sleep over came him

It was the ringing of his phone that startled him and he jumped up from his couch looking for the phone. It kept ringing and he found it just in time

" HELLO"

" Chiba?"

" Motoki?"

" Yeah you called me like 4 hours ago, sorry I didn't answer but…"

A frantic Mamoru suddenly interrupted him

" FOUR HOURS, OH NO, I must have fallen asleep."

" Mamoru what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mamoru ran from his living area to his bedroom and flung open the door to find an empty bed.

" She's gone."

" Who's gone?"

" Usagi."

" WHO? I told you that you were not allowed to touch her. I thought I made myself clear."

" Motoki listen to me. I..'

" NO, CHIBA listen to me. If you even caused one once of pain to her I will break you."

It was then that he heard a silent phone and then a click. Mamoru leaned against his wall and sunk down.

" This isn't happening"

He picked up the phone and dialed a number

" Detective Masao"

" it's Chiba."

" Your suppose to be undercover, not calling me."

" I ran into some old friends."

" Have you blown your cover?"

" NO they don't know anything but there was a situation last night and I need to see if there was a report filed under the name Tuskino."

" Situation??? Chiba what's going on?"

" Please, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

" Your lucky I'm in a good mood this morning."

He sighed in relief; thankful he didn't have to explain everything then he heard the detective's voice

" There isn't a recent report on that name but there is a closed case file regarding an accident report about a Kenji Tuskino filed by Usagi Tuskino, looks like she filed a complaint against… Hmmm… that's weird the name is blotted out.. it looked like the complaint was found unsubstantial and the case was closed as an accident."

" What was the cause of death?"

Mamoru's inquiry call so see if Usagi went to the police about her attack was revealing more information than he was hoping for

" Car accident. Looks like Kenji was a Touge Racer… OH yeah I remember this case. It was a while ago but it was an open- closed file, the guy went over a mountain racing up on Turnball, we see a lot of these files. The girl claimed her father was murdered but with no evidence little was made of her claim. Look I have to go. I hope this has to do with your investigation Chiba."

" It might be."

At that he hung up the phone.

" Usagi." He whispered, he remembered the words of Toki telling him that Usagi had been through a lot; apparently her father's death was something she went through.

Mamoru got up to take a shower, he knew that he had to dig further to find the pieces to fit together, right now he needed to find Toki, he would have to tell his friend the truth, he needed a friend on the inside and he trusted Toki with his life.

If it weren't for Motoki when he was growing up Mamoru would have lived a lonely life. After his parents died in a car accident themselves, the only one who knew how to make him feel better was Motoki, who never gave up on him, even when he was a complete mess.

" Oh Toki don't hate me for lying to you."

He jumped in the shower. He would have to wait to see

To be continued……..

REVIEWS REVIEWS ….. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Usagi found herself at a park bench overlooking the pond at her favorite park. She was tired and wearing the same clothes from the night before.

She sighed

'_How did I get to his place?'… 'you stupid girl always doing the wrong things, what is he going to think of you?"_

Her mind was wrapping around the situations. She brought her knees into her chest as she watched the midnight blue sky; filled with twinkling stars, disappear.

She was regretting drinking so much, she never did but Jiro-san had invited her upstairs at the club and she noticed that Toki was talking to "Dark and Handsome", which was surprising but she took the opportunity to do something by herself

She hit her head on her knees_…….."Stupid move Baka, you should have taken Toki",_

She starred back at the sky again and into the moon, like a Trans fell over her and the memories from that night flooded her mind.

_Flashback of last night……………………._

When she entered the room Jiro-san and Diamond were talking but they ceased when they noticed her.

"Ah Gigi, thank you for coming, please take a seat."

His hand pointed towards an empty seat next to Diamond. When she sat Diamond turned to her and smiled

"I can see that your beauty has only matured"

She smiled, with hatred in her heart, how he dared to look at her with lustful eyes.

She played with his emotions, as she leaned forward with her legs crossed and smiled, sending an eclectic impulse straight toward Diamond.

"Thank you."

Then Jiro-san cleared his throat

"Thank you Diamond, we will continue our conversation later. I need to talk to Gigi in Private, so close the door on your way out."

He offered her a strong shot and she took it, out of respect for his position in the racing world, even though the sight of him repulsed her as well.

"I know that tonight is a great victory for you and I must say that Kenji would be happy."

She only nodded with a smile

"I won't beat around the subject with you Usagi."

She gritted her teeth at the name which he called her.

"With all due respect ….Usagi died years ago."

"Yes, well you know why I brought you up here. "

He poured her another shot as he came to sit opposite of her on the chair next to her

"You see GIGI, now that you have earned your title there are requirements that come with it. One being that you are officially on call for Midnight."

He handed her a new top of the line cell phone

"Understand that when we page you… You come… we tell you where to be, what to do and if you're caught on any assignment, it's as if you never existed with us. DO you understand?"

He paused and looked at her and Usagi looked at him with questioning in her eyes

"I understand that you want me to become your new delivery guy because you know that I'm the only one that can out drive any cop in this town but understand that I'm not one of your men, I don't need you to get anything."

She watched his face cringe from her disobedience because she knew that she was right, she didn't need his money or reputation……she had her own. He stood and walked toward the door

"You see Usagi there is much you don't understand. You see….

He lifted his left hand and spread it across the room to indicate the "world" that was around her

"THIS IS YOUR PRIZE! If you don't except this…. Then what is it that you need to race for? This is why racers gather up every year, to be apart of this world, to have no need to ever wonder about money or having a job, there needs are met BUT YOU Usagi I don't understand"

He paused again and walked up to her

"Because you've out done every racer to get here and you don't want to be here…. SO I ask you then….. What is it that you want? I can't offer you money because I know that you are well off, I can't offer you a reputation because WELL lets face it… You're the top Touge racer and your female, which makes you a hot commodity... SO what is it that YOU WANT?"

Usagi stood, she knew that right then that she had made a fetal mistake. He hadn't brought her up there to make her his puppet…. He knew there was a motive for her obsession for trying to be the best

"I have my reasons."

She tried to walk out the door but was gripped by the wrist

"Oh, no you don't get off that easy."

He pulled her arm to her back making her scream out in pain

"LET ME GO!"

" You see, USAGI, you may not want to work for me but you will work for me or your world and the people in it will suffer the consequences, please don't make us have to go down that path and don't think that your other motives will go undiscovered because you belong to me."

At that she turned to look at him

"Touch anyone and you will regret the day…"

She was cut short as she was slapped to the ground; she stayed there, holding her hand to her face, absorbing the pain running through her body

"Don't dare to threaten me… Learn your place… you will fall in line, you're claimed now, you don't work for anyone but Midnight…. Now

He bent down to pick her up

"Clean yourself up and go downstairs and have fun and don't forget this conversation isn't over, we still have much to talk about."

Usagi left, shocked, her confidence about her prestige was down the drain, she was utterly afraid for her friends. She knew she didn't need him but she feared for them and what he could make happen to them

She went to the bar and downed shot after shot, trying to drown out her emotional chaos…

_Flash back ends………………….._

"Yeah I remember that but what that hell else."

She agitatedly rubbed her eyes. Her whole body was sore and her head was throbbing but she knew that was from the drinking

All she knew was that she woke up in his apartment

It was then that she heard him. She didn't need to look over to know who it was. He always found her here.

"I got a phone call this morning."

He sat next to her

She nodded, waiting for him to make his point.

"Usagi Tuskino how could you?"

She was taken back by his expression and starred at him with wide weary eyes

"HOW COULD I WHAT?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I got a call this morning from your lover boy telling me that you weren't there."

"Toki it's not what you think. We didn't do anything. I actually don't remember how I got there."

Toki felt his blood start to boil. He was like her parent at points which was why there relationship never worked out but he was just amazed at her nonchalant attitude about having been at a guys house and not remembering what happened.

"Usagi, I can't do this anymore with you. I have sat around long enough watching you throw your life down the drain. Let me guess why you couldn't remember… HMMM… Maybe because you were drinking too much.

"Toki? I can explain"… She desperately wanted to try to tell him what happened but he was so mad. He never got this mad at her.

Motoki rose from sitting and looked at her with disgust in his eyes and Usagi felt like the world around her shattered

" NO, I won't listen to your excuses anymore. When are you going to wake up and understand that this lifestyle needs to change? You need to get out of this racing world and let the past be in the past and move forward."

Then Motoki left.

Usagi sat there starring at the place where he left and grief was all that she felt.

oooOOOooo

On the other side of town Mamoru had just finished his morning jog and felt alive again in Japan. He was still thinking about her and why she just left. He was hoping that she had some how recognized him but he didn't even recognize her so what was he to think.

He went upstairs and opened his door but was amazed to see shoes already off. He walked in slowly and was startled as he saw his cousin Diamond on the couch reading a morning newspaper.

"Good Morning Mamoru. I see that you are not one for changing your morning habits."

Mamoru smiled with nervousness

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"AH, yes. I had a key made while you were away. COME ON, let a pad like this sit here and rust, NO WAY!"

" OH I see."

Mamoru smirked at his younger cousin

" Ahhh don't be mad. You know me big cuz, always one for parties. BUT the question right now is WHAT are WE doing today?"

Mamoru looked at his younger cousin with grief in his heart. He really didn't spend much time with him when he was younger and now he had entered into the family business, Mamoru felt saddened that he wasn't there to make a better impression on him.

"You know I've wanted to really go down to the Arcade. I really miss that place."

Diamond stared at Mamoru like he was a 10 year old little boy

"Mamo are you serious? Were not kids anymore?"

Mamoru laughed,

"I know that but I wanted to see if I could find my old friend Motoki. You remember him don't you?"

"Motoki? You mean TOKI!"

"Yes, well it seems that name became very contagious"

"I didn't know you were his friend."

Mamoru took the liberty to start getting ready for the day. He went into the bathroom and left the door open, so he could still hear his cousin talking, shouting from the shower he continued talking to Diamond.

"Yes, since right after my parents passed away. We grew up together but this morning we had a really big misunderstanding and I need to talk to him. It's really important."

Diamond went into Mamoru's room and sat on his chair, shouting back to him

"Anything I can help with?"

Mamoru took a deep breath thinking about all that happened last night as he turned off the hot shower and started his daily ritual of grooming

"No. It's complicated"

"Sounds like girls."

"Yeah something like that."

Diamond smiled wide

"WHY YOU SLY DOG. First week back and you already grabbed a girl from someone else."

Mamoru stepped out of the bathroom looking and feeling like a million dollars and continued his conversation as he led them out the apartment and onto the streets of Japan, walking toward the arcade

" NO, it's not like that. She was a friend, well kind of, I mean I made fun of her a lot when she was younger but last night I saw her and one thing led to another and long story short I had to take her to my place but I fell asleep trying to get Motoki to pick her up and he nearly beat me up over the phone."

Mamoru starred at Diamond whose face became very still.

"Mamoru there is only one girl I know that Motoki protects with his life and between us, I would stay far away from her."

Diamond stopped and looked at Mamoru in his eyes and Mamoru noticed the playful cousin that wanted to hang out had turned into the business man he saw last night at the club.

"Listen to me Mamoru. You have something going for you with your American college education, so I would stay out of this "world", it was nice to see you still race and everything but understand that Midnight controls half of Japan and what he says goes and that would mean staying away from Gigi, she belongs to him now."

Mamoru looked at his cousin in pure unbelief and anger filled him

"Usagi isn't some possession she's a person."

"Mamoru there is much you don't understand about how this all works, Gigi knows the responsibilities that come with her title. She choose her path, no one forced it on her, she's the best racer and he is going to use that to his advantage."

The questioning came natural to Mamoru

"What do you mean use her?"

Diamond only gave Mamoru a smile

"Don't be so naive about what you think is going on Mamoru, she can out race anyone- anywhere. The business that Midnight runs is very lucrative and he needs only the best to deliver the goods and she is it."

"What kind of business?"

"Mamoru you have always asked so many questions. Just know that family to family, if they catch you with her, she will suffer, not you, she knows the rules."

At that Diamond walked away and Mamoru was left upset

oooOOOooo

The sound of warm water filled the bathroom as Usagi looked at herself in disgust in the mirror. Her black eye liner smeared around her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to remember more, her thoughts were blurry

"Ah Usagi you stupid Baka, what happened? REMEMBER what happened." She yelled at herself in frustration, blaming herself for anything that could have possibly happened and she was afraid………Something was yelling at her in the back of her head that something horrible happened. She needed to find him.

She woke up in "his" apartment, frantic and ran immediately to the front door only glancing quickly at him but his dark auburn hair hung in his face

She moved herself from the mirror to the tub and turned off the bath water. She began to remove her jacket and then her shirt but her shirt was ripped. When did she ripe it? Her breast was slightly bruised but it was the brown leather jacket on the floor that caught her attention, it wasn't hers.

Then a flashback of that night came back.

Toki was talking to Mr. Dark and Handsome and he was wearing a brown leather jacket

She looked at the jacket on the floor of her bathroom …and then to her torn shirt, tears were spilling out of her eyes as images came through

She was struggling and someone was touching her and she didn't want them to….

The images were broken and Usagi knelt down on her floor in bitter sobbing as she realized that she was attacked last night

She picked up the jacket and held it close to her; there was a scent upon the jacket. A comfortable scent, she remembered last night being in someone's arms, comforted…

The jacket was fully zipped, covering her torn shirt_….. "He must have tried to cover me"…_ She mentally comforted herself and she removed her torn white shirt and undid her pants and undergarments.

She looked upon her bruised body and stepped into the warm water. She sat there with her hair soaked against her body. She grasped her knees and pulled them in close to her.

She held them there and put her chin upon her knee and closed her eyes, tears fully falling

"Daddy what I'm I going to do?"

Her tears spilled down and she sobbed in her tub. She felt stupid, venerable, and afraid. She was truly lost….but she wiped away her tears and bottled them inside

Finishing her bath she laid upon her bed, holding the jacket, gazing at it. She needed to find him. One to return his jacket but Two.. Who was this guy?

She could only remember him from the race and she barely looked at his face and when she did, it was hard to tell anything about him, his eyes were covered by sunglasses and when she left his pent house, his dark hair hung over his face.

Usagi felt her temperature rise as she thought about how mysterious he was to her.

"Who are you?

Usagi got up and ready putting on clothing that would hide her apparent bruises, she combed her hair down, like usual but something inside of her wanted to be playful and she thought that it might put a smile on Motoki face, she missed him already.

She didn't like when they fought but she did her hair in her famous hairdo and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"WOW, were have you been? You almost look happy."

She went to her bed and put on the brown leather jacket; it matched her black long sleeve shirt and fitted blue jeans.

At that she left and headed toward the one place she knew he would be.

oooOOOooo

Motoki sat in a booth of a most familiar place.

"Hey there handsome can I get you something to drink?"

He looked up to see Samantha, his little sister who, once he was done with college, took over running the arcade.

"Looks like you have a rough night."

"You have no IDEA."

Samantha thought it was the hospital so she thought she would bring up another subject

"So I heard Usa won last night. I bet she is super happy. I know she has been working so hard with her training."

"Please no more about Usagi. I can't take anymore about Usagi."

Samantha was about to question him when the door chimed announcing a customers arrival.

The handsome guy who caught Samantha's eye right away came in and sat in the booth opposite side of Motoki with his back facing the door

"Welcome, can I get you anything?"

"Coffee black."

Upon those words, Motoki didn't have to look up from starring at the table to know who was sitting across from him. Samantha left the two guys to get black coffee.

There was an intense silence as Mamoru didn't know how to really start and being Mamoru's friend for so long Motoki knew this

"You couldn't leave her alone could you?"…. Motoki said it in a low and defeated voice that let Mamoru know that he wasn't confrontational but sarcastic enough to let him know that he was still upset

"Motoki you have it all wrong. I was only helping her and honestly I'm worried about her."

Motoki looked up to him and nodded. he was frustrated and confused about her. She was all that he had consumed himself with.

Since her fathers death he had made sure she was taken care of; emotionally, financially, but that wasn't a burden on him because of her inheritance but a 14 year old doesn't understand budgets, but then there were the nightmares that kept him up all night, the suicidal tendency, the crying, he was utterly overwhelmed and seeing Mamoru he finally had someone to vent to and he looked into Mamoru's eyes and let go of some of it

"I can't reach her anymore. I thought this was all a faze she was going through, that somehow if I was there I could talk common sense into her but the days turned into weeks and then months and months into years and it's not a faze anymore, it's an addiction. I can't do anymore for her. I've reached my limit and I thought that I would never say it. I was there for her through it all and sure I made some mistakes the first being that we should have never gotten involved in a relationship but the second is that I haven't been firm with her and this morning I just blew up at her."

Mamoru took a minute to comprehend all that was just laid on him. It was the first time in history that the table's were turned and in Mamoru's mind that was okay because Motoki had always listened but there were some aspects of Motoki revelations that struck a nerve

"What do you mean Involved?"

Motoki looked at his friend of the same age with the look of "U KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

"OH. How long and when?"

"It was only for 6 months and it was nothing physical,although we both flurted with the idead and it was well after she turned 18 but we just grew so close but we both knew it was a mistake. I was more her parent in our relationship than anything else but it's not the point anymore; she's an adult now and she's going to make her own decision which is why I can't be mad at you."

Mamoru sighed for his friend.

"Motoki, first NOTHING HAPPENED. I want you to know that. I would never take a drunken girl home…"

Mamoru was interrupted by Motoki

"You took her home drunk?"

His voice was raised slightly causing people to stare

"Calm down… NOTHING HAPPENED…and I'm trying to explain to you why I had to take her home."

Mamoru paused unsure of how to explain this situation because Motoki obviously had a serious "worry" issue about Usagi and now he understood why there relationship didn't work out but he looked at motoki and just let it out

"After I left the bar last night, I heard someone screaming in an alley and I went to go investigate and I saw someone running away from something and when I went to go check it out…

He paused

"….. I found Usagi on the ground and her shirt was ripped…"

He saw Motoki eyes fill with anger and worry but he continued

" I picked her up, put my coat on her and took her home and I was trying to reach you on the phone but you never answered and I fell asleep and then you called and you know the rest of the story but Motoki I am worried about Usagi."

Motoki needed to gain composure over himself about all the was just explained to him. He was ready to ripe someone's face off for daring to touch her and then he felt grief wash over himself as he remembered his earlier conversation with her. His head hit the table in a loud thumb and Mamoru just starred

"HEY don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault."

Motoki raised his head

"I completely blew up at her this morning when I saw her. I told her I didn't want to hear her excuses, she was going to tell me what happened but I didn't want to listen"

They continued there conversation and they never noticed the doors chime and announce another visitor but Motoki was startled with a tight hug

Motoki looked at her; he took her in his arms and held her tightly, trying to console himself for being such a jerk this morning

Usagi on the other hand was relieved when she felt him hugging her so tightly, she knew that he had forgiven her for being so stupid but she never noticed the man behind her

Motoki looked at Usagi and smiled as he laid his eyes upon her hair

"Usagi! Your Hair."

"You like it"

"I love it; it brings out your eyes."

Mamoru noticed the passionate and loving hug they gave one another and it semi concerned him because he was warned to stay away from her but what about Motoki

Mamoru also noticed her hair and he couldn't resist the temptation that sat on his lips, it was the playfulness of it all. The timing was so perfect

"Odango- Atama"

Her back was towards the voice and she stood stiff as a board, she knew that name and she slowly turned, she froze

Motoki took his que

"Gigi you remember Mamoru Chiba.

'Mamoru?..."

"Yes that's my name"… he added playfully but said it sarcastically, only to peak her anger "I think my jacket looks better on you than it ever did on me."

He said it to help her find some resolve with seeing him again but her face confused him

"It was you at the race?"…. she said softly and in complete heartbreak

He nodded

"At the bar?"

Mamoru now realized that she hadn't known it was him

"Odango I didn't…."

Usagi felt heat rise to her face

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IT"S NOT MY NAME."

She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. Her knight and shining armor was the original BAKA himself.

"It can't be you!!"

At that she ran out of the arcade and threw the jacket on the floor

Mamoru picked it up and Motoki walked up to his friend trying to understand

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Motoki looked at Mamoru and the direction that Usagi had run

Mamoru looked at the Jacket and remembered how he had found her and realized that she must feel very embarrassed, after all it was him who had found her... not some random guy... but the one guy that her last memories of were making fun of her and teasing her, Mamoru sighed..."I think she might not like the fact that I'm me and not someone else"

Motoki looked at Mamoru really funny before realizing the same thing Mamoru figured

Mamoru couldn't help but be saddened, He knew she was in a bad situation

"Motoki I need to go. We should talk more."

Mamoru left the arcade and dialed a number on his cell phone

"Sabrina Speaking"

"Hey there it's Chiba, I need some information in regards to a name " Midnight" in the racing realm."

He heard the typing of computer keys

"Looks like Midnight is an allies but file shows no first name or last but there are notes on the file that says under investigation but Chiba this has FBI written all over it, this is way out of our jurisdiction. I thought you were out there trying to uncover the money laundering with your uncles businesses?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too…. but there is much more to this than that but I need one more favor look up one more name. I need to find out there personal information on a Usagi Tuskino."

"I can get busted for personal information."

"PLEASE it's important and its case related."

"Okay Chiba but last time I did this you used the woman's address to send her flowers and she was married!"

Mamoru cringed at that incident…. he thought he was being slick but he heard the computer keys typing away

"Let's see…. what exactly do you want to know?"

"Her father died and left her an inheritance is there anything on record?"

"Lets see .....there are financial records and it looks like…..

There was a pause

"WHOAH… what are you going after the rich and famous now?"

Mamoru felt confused

"What I don't understand."

"Looks like Mrs. Usagi Tuskino is one wealthy person, she is the proud owner of two cooperate companies in Japan, both which do international trading with import and exports. Looks like dad owned both companies and Usagi was the heir. She also…. Whoa get this, has a yearly stipend of 2 million a year with access to two lofts in upper Tokyo, one she resides in and the other looks like is vacant."

"Anything that stands out on her record?"

" Umm yeah, the fact that she has7 driving tickets for speeding. She spent.. it looks like… 6 month in an all girl correctional institution and if you ask me she sounds like trouble written all over her."

" Well good thing I'm not asking.""

" Chiba the funny thing about this file is that it is red coded."

" What do you mean?"

" Red coded means that she is not to be touched. Meaning someone in the FBI is going through great lengths to make sure that her file isn't used for investigation purposes and I am completely out of my jurisdiction now

"Is there an address?"

"I'm I going to regret this later?"

"NO, just please I need to see about some more information."

The woman over the phone gave him what he asked for and he hung up

"Okay Usagi time to start answering some questions?"

He walked towards his apartment

Once he entered his apartment he noticed something flashing on his floor. He walked toward it and it was a cell phone, it wasn't his

There were 6 missed texted messages, he hit the "read" button and the message had a time and a place

And looking at the clock, someone had missed there appointment

Then his curiosity got him and he went on

The message appeared 4 more times, all before the desired time this person was suppose to be there

Then the last two were strange

"I warned you" and it was the last that made him realize whose phone he was holding

"Rabbit's shouldn't dig holes they can't get out of."

He dropped the phone and ran out the door towards his car, something in his stomach told him she was in trouble

To be continued……………


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taking so long to post up the chapters but I keep hitting writers block.. YUCK.. I hate it but god news is IT"S GONE!!!

But once again I don't own sailor Moon and Reviews and Ideas are much appreciated

PS... still debating who Usagi will end up with.... Mamoru or Motoki???? HMMMM both are interesting to say the lease but which one will she draw closer to in this situation????

Chapter 4

The tall tired blond sighed as she entered the comfort of her loft

"Honey I'm home.".... She sarcastically announced to the empty room as she walked to her phone at the entrance of her loft and hit the play button to listen to her voice mails

She hated coming home to emptiness. She loved it when Motoki lived with her but after there break up they knew it was better he move out… Temptation is best left at a distance..

She placed her keys on her table and slipped off her shoes before entering in the living areas of the loft.

She listened to her messages but none were really that important but the last one was strange………… just breathing, she pushed the delete button

'Freak, call someone else to breathe to."

She started walking toward her bedroom but she was suddenly in pain on the ground, hearing a loud shattering of glass, she tried to get up but was only met with a forceful blow to her back

"ahhh"...She groaned in agony and in tears….

She could feel something warm running over her face and the metallic taste that hit her lips made her realize, it was blood, the first blow was to her head, which made everything blurry and the room was spinning

She tried to turn around to face her opponent but was kicked in her side sending her hurling over in agony and shock, as she gasped for air

Usagi realized the situation she was in and started to yell for help but almost in vain. Her loft was on the top floor and she had sound proof walls and no neighbors but she desperately tried.

Her attacker suddenly dragged her across the rug of her living room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Please if its money you want… you can have as much as you need, just please stop."

She continued to cry and her tears and screams for help became louder as he approached the kitchen

Usagi's adrenaline started to kick in and she started to fight back with all of her might and she got lose from his grasp and she tried to stumble her way to her front door but was yanked back and thrown to the marble of her entrance way, which only increased her dizziness.

"Please"…. Her plea in sobs and weakness

She tried to take a breath of air; her lungs were tight and restricted in her panicked state.

She was drugged back to the kitchen and a trail of blood was smeared across her marbled and carpeted floors.

In the kitchen she was tied with rope and placed face down on the floor, She was scared and the man didn't reply to any of her questions or pleas, he was on a mission and the feeling of nausea Usagi was getting was telling her who he already worked for

"You don't have to do this. I know who you work for and I won't say anything if you just leave. I'll give you anything you want."

She started to scream out in frustration

" DAMMIT ANSWER ME…" she struggled against the robes

She could hear him lighting her stove and she could smell metal burning

Her nerves were on end, her heart racing, her body shaking…

"Please don't…. I can…AHHHHHHHH"

Her yelp of pain came from her hair being pulled back and added weight upon her back, as her attacker mounted her to whisper into her ear

"SHHHHHH…"

Usagi felt the man start to play with her hair and it only made her freak out more, she kicked and tried to turn but his weight was heavy and she was weak from the amount of blood she could see pooling around her…. She could smell the scent of metal stronger then her attacked un-mounted her and she could breathe easier but she was yanked up and held bent over on her counter top

"Please don't touch me….."

She started to shake uncontrollably as she imagined this man violating her body and she felt him ripe off her shirt and she sobbed heavily and her breathing became irate but the next pain she felt was her skin being scaled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then she was dropped, yelling in agony, while she felt her skin melt off her body. Her wails of pain only made everything worse and shock took over her body

**oooOOOooo**

Mamoru was driving irately through the city to upper Tokyo and his motorcycle wasn't moving fast enough

"Please be alright"

He had tried calling Motoki but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone.

The cars were a blur as he passed them and he looked to read his speed at 150 and climbing. He saw the high rise that she lived at and parked his bike in the front. He jumped off and walked up to the door man, handing him his helmet

" I'm sorry sir but you can't park there, it's emergency only"

"Well this is an emergency."

He pulled out his badge and showed the door man, who nervously nodded

" I need to get to Usagi Tsukino's loft and I need you to call this number and tell the man it's an emergency, then call an ambulance"

The door man proceeded to do as he was told, leading Mamoru to the elevator that lead to the top floor.

Mamoru, once in the elevator, pulled out his gun and loaded it and nervously waited for the elevator to stop, his heart was beating and the elevator clicked and it opened to a small hallway that lead to two huge wooden french doors, he glanced down the hall making sure that no one was there and he ran to the door and checked the lock

It was open, which was not a surprise to him, he stepped into the loft and the first sight he saw were her shoes then a trail of blood, he walked the bloody trail and found her

"USAGI"

he ran to her and knelt down beside her and he didn't know what to do, tears had started to mount in his eyes at the sight that was before him. She was still tied in ropes and he heard the sirens coming and stood tall checking the rest of the loft to see if there was anyone still there, he noticed that her sliding balcony doors were open, whoever did this used the fire escape to exit.

He suddenly heard moans and he knelt back down to her to talk to her

" Usagi do you hear me?"

He nervously shook her, the fire alarm suddenly started to go off in her loft. He looked around to see if there was a visible fire and saw the stove smoking, he placed her down swiftly moving to the stove, panicking around to look for something to grasp the smoldering metal object from the flame, he took out a pair of tongs and removed it from the stove, throwing it in the sink , then he quickly moved back to her.

"Usagi please answer me."

he took a knife from her counter top to remove the ropes and untied her, being careful not to hurt her, his anger started to rise as he saw every inch of her covered in bruise, her head was bleeding bad,then suddenly her eyes shot open

"Usagi"

she didn't answer but started to yell and scream out in agony and in uncontrolled fits. he just held her

" Please usagi.. it's me...I won't let anything happen. I'm going to stay with you. I'll protect you....".. he felt tears and sobs start to overcome him, this was not the Usagi that he knew, not the beautiful light that had come into his life 8 years ago

it was then that the medical team came through her doors and they immediately started to treat her, giving her a shot to calm her screams and pain. Mamoru watched in helpless horror, he was beating himself up inside that he hadn't got there in time.

Then he saw Motoki run in and he instantly had Mamoru by the shirt

" What the hell happened to her? Who did this?"

Motoki was yelling at him and he couldn't verbalize anything except let tears escape him as his friend pounded his chest in frustration. Mamoru tried to have some composure

"Motoki we need to get her to the hospital. Then the questions."

At that Motoki composed himself going to her side and holding her hand.

" Detective Chiba?"

Mamoru stood still as the head Medical team member wanted to ask some questions, Motoki looked at Mamoru with wide eyes

" Are you Detective Chiba?"

Mamoru nodded and answered the questions and saw Motoki's whole composure change. Motoki let the Medical team leave with Usagi and he starred at Mamoru with shock and was overwhelmed with feelings inside of him

Motoki looked at Mamoru

" Were you even going to tell me ?"

" Motoki please understand..... no one is suppose to know about this."

" You could have done something more to make sure she was protected from him!"

"Motoki we don't know who it was.."

" THE HELL WE DONT!......

Motoki took a deep breath

" Don't act naive Mamoru, you know what Jiro san is capable of and don't act like this is something out of his league. I've seen him do worse to other people. usagi is lucky today because you got here to call for help and it's the only reason i'm not ripping off you head right now. "

" Motoki she's going to pull through."

Motoki faced him with almost disgust in his eyes

" Yeah and what about next time? Usagi isn't going to listen to them and they hate that....."

Motoki suddenly got very close to Mamoru and stared into his eyes, then pulled open his black leather jacket and pulled out his badge, examining it, then looked at Mamoru with an arrogant smirk and just shook his head

" Your uncle isn't going to let her go until she's his puppet or she's died, so if I were you I would start trying to do something with this badge."

at that Motoki handed him back his badge and left headed toward the hospitial

**_oooOOOooo_**

The girls were gathered at Rayes Temple chit chatting about everything including Mister Dark and Handsome

" so Raye are you thinking he'll be at the next race?"

" I don't know Mina, hopefully."

They continued to giggle and laugh talking about men and who was dating who when the phone rang

" Be back girls,let me go get the phone."

Raye went to answer the phone only to be given the news that sent the phone flying and her running in a panic back to the girls

" What's wrong Raye... you look like you've seen a ghost."

" Guys it's Usagi she's been rushed to the hospital, Motoki just called and he said that it's bad."

They all rushed out of the temple towards one another cars and revved down the streets of Japan towards Juban District hospital

Upon arrival they were met with Motoki, who had blood on his shirt and the girls went into a state of hysteria

" Please tell me that's your blood."

Motoki only shook is head in a negative response to there question and tears came to him

" She was beaten and near death when I saw her, she was rushed here and there working on her. All we can do is wait."

The girls just hugged one another as they all felt emotions of anger, grief and worry.

It was then that Mamoru arrived at the hospital and Motoki noticed him. Mamoru went straight passed him trying to aviod any conflict

" Where do you think your going? You have no right to be here."

Mamoru paused, he wasn't trying to make a scene and he walked up to Motoki

" I'm here to make sure that Usagi gets a private room with 24 hour protection, that's all....

Mamoru looked around at everyone starring at them from Motoki's outburst and Motoki saw that he was making a scene and he calmed himself

" It's strange that all of a sudden after 8 years of being gone you want to come back and be her knight and shining armor"

" You told me to do my Job and I'm doing my Job."

Motoki starred at Mamoru, there was a look in his eyes that said he was telling the truth but Motoki knew there was something deeper than Mamoru just "Doing his job" but as he was about to question him the doctor came in and Motoki recognized him right away

"Doctor Kino?"

" Doctor Motoki, I wish there was something positive about this situation. I took her chart on personally because I know your personal relationship with her but I can't brake doctor Patient confidentiality."

" I understand but how is she?"

" Well she is in critical condition but I have to say that Whoever did this wasn't trying to kill her but leave her in this pain. The blow to her head was precise, under her temporal lobe, which would have caused extreme dizziness but only temporarily but it would have been beyond painful, she also has two broken ribs, lots of bruising and one nasty mark on her back. She was branded like an animal, her flesh was burned all the way through to her muscle, which i can't even begin to imagine the agony that she must have been in. she's in recovery and we stitched her up and have induced her into a slight comma, to have her wake up right now in her condition would not be humane to anyone, she needs a couple of days of healing and then we will wing her off the medications but right now she just needs her friends and family support."

" thanks Doctor Kino"

" No problem Dr. Motoki, if there is anything that we can do, just let us know."

There was silence but not for long as the girls took a turn for vengeance

" I'm going down there and I'm finishing this tonight."

Motoki took Raye by her Arm

"Your not going anywhere, you leave and do something stupid then who knows what else they will do... To any of us... you heard Dr. Kino, they did this to her and made sure that she survived it to live through the pain, it's bad enough Usagi is in the hospital near death I don't need one of you in here to, so you are ALL staying put!"

Mamoru felt that he should say something for all of there safety

" Look, all of you should stay together tonight and keep a phone near bye."

it was the fiery tall amazon with long legs and brown hair that approached Mamoru with a temper that even he could tell wasn't dared to be crossed. He stood next to Motoki when she approached him

" look Mister. I don't know who you are but I'm not just going to sit around and let that Son of a bitch think he can get away with this. Jiro san is going to understand that Usagi isn't the one he has to worry about."

Lita then returned to her comrades who felt her sentiment

Mamoru turned to Motoki

" Are they all like that?"

Motoki looked at him .............." You have no idea. they would die for Usagi if she asked them to."

Mamoru saw the seriousness of Motoki's statement and knew that these girls looked like fragile women but something told him that he should go do his job that he was going to do before being stopped

" I need to go check in with the doctor and base ."

Mamoru walked down the hall and looked back to see Motoki escorting the girls out of the hospital, all of them looked ready to start world war three but it seemed that Motoki was able to calm them, he then saw the officer at Usagi's door.

" I'm Detective Chiba, I need to see the Patient."

" Sorry but I have strict orders not to let anyone in here without headquarter approval."

" What? Under whose authority because I haven't authorized anything."

at that comment an FBI agent came out of Usagi's room and stood eye to eye with Mamoru

" So your Dective Chiba?"

The agent put out his hand to shake but Mamoru wasn't happy with the situation

"Well I'm going to take it that you weren't made aware of our situation ?"

"Situation?"

"Yes, well walk with me Detective."

The FBI agent lead Mamoru to a lounge that seemed to have been set up as a base of sorts, it had several lab tops and other agents in the room

" Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on here."

" Well Detective it seems that your investigation has overlapped with an already ongoing investigation that involves Usagi Tsukino."

" How does it "involve" her?"

" Usagi works for us as an inside informant, she has helped lead us to several arrest of drug smugglers, slave drivers, and black market traders. This all of course has come at a price because she isn't a fake but the real deal. we can't really control all that she does and well that has lead to the situation we are in tonight."

" So your telling me that you already had an informant but sent me as well?"

" Yes,because Mrs. Tsukino is a lose cannon. ."

Mamoru looked at them with uncertainty

" And?"

"Your personal relationship with your Uncle helped to put you close to the inside without us having to start from scratch with another racer because we've been trying to pull Mrs. Tsukino out, we needed to send someone else in that could win over there affections and take Mrs. Tsukino out of the picture but she entered into that touge race without our permission and she is in over her head now and we don't need another informant but someone close enough that can be around her because she won't cooperate with us and let us protect her but maybe you can."

"I didn't come here to be her babysitter and what about my investigation... Was that just some scam to get me to come?"

" No, we do want to resolve those issues but right now Mrs. Tuskino's safety has to take priority and we need to pull her out but it's going to take some pull from someone close enough to Jiro San, that he will listen to, someone like you."

Mamoru was beginning to understand why they needed him and he wanted the same thing

" What if this doesn't work? What if I can't do anything to pull Usagi out then what?"

"Then she's a sitting duck because she isn't one to play by rules and from tonight's display of "Superior Power Play" it's only a matter of time before her actions find her dead."

Mamoru took a deep breath

"Fine but my cover can't be blown, she has to she me as an equal or she'll never trust me to get close enough to convince her of anything."

" Fine but you have two weeks to try to get her out of there or we have to close the case and she's let without us helping her."

Mamoru got curious about why they were going through great lengths to help ........ it was unusual for the FBI to care so much

" If you don't mind me asking, Why is it that your going through all of this for her?"

The agent took out a file and placed it in front of Mamoru. He opened it and clearly saw why?

" You guys used her father?"

" Yes but obviously that wasn't a very successful turnout. He was murdered."

Mamoru looked at the agent with shock because it meant only one thing

"Jiro-San? but Kenji's file said that he was killed in a race car accident?"

" Yes, he was. It's what finished the job. Kenji was poisoned prior to the race and then made to race because Jiro-san had kidnapped his wife and held her until he saw that Kenji had purposely ran off the road."

Mamoru was in complete disbelief

"Does Usagi know that?"

" No"

" NO, don't you think that was important to tell her?"

" We thought that it would make her judgements impaired when it came to Jiro-San."

Then Mamoru started to think

" What happened to her Mother?"

" That's something she needs to tell you because I am not here to discuss her life. I am only here to inform you of your new assignment, which is to remove Usagi Tsukino from the organization and get close enough to your uncle that we will trust you to met with Midnight but like I said we only have two weeks for Usagi after that we are pulling you and closing this case."

With that Mamoru nodded. He knew what her had to do and as long as he could see that Usagi was safely away from this lifestyle he was okay with that. He felt shame wash over him as he thought back to how he has treated her when they were younger but how was he to know that her life would have turned out like this.

He approached the entrance of her room and saw that the officer was still there and this time he was granted permission to enter.

Once in the room he just starred at her. She was in a deep sleep and he watched the rise and fall of her chest, they way her eyes flickered... she was dreaming.. and he hoped it was a peaceful dream. He walked to her side and sat down in a chair

"Great Mamoru what now? Hold her hand?".........

"NO!".... Mamoru screamed at his inner thoughts but that didn't mean that he couldn't stare. He remembered when he first saw her at the race. She was a statement of power and prestige but now seeing her she was a picture of silence and sorrow.

He found himself thinking about her blue eyes and how he always thought how beautiful they were, he was starting to doubt weather he could really pull her out in time to save her but her was going to try. The bitterness he felt towards his uncle had only been enhanced by the pure cruelty that he had shown to Usagi's family

He stood up and whispered to her

"two weeks,that's all they gave me."

then he walked out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital and reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone that had brought him to her tonight. He knew who had sent those texts messages. He took the phone and threw it in the garbage can and then pulled out his own to call Motoki

"Hello"

"Motoki....it's Chiba"

He heard silence

" Before you hang up on me, i just want you to know that for Usagi's safety keep my cover. If you blow it, then we blow the only chance to help her and if her friends know then they need to keep quiet and my suggestion is that they all leave town for two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

Motoki's voice came through rough and strained like he had been crying or he had downed several shots, either way Mamoru felt guilty for not sharing sooner with him about why he had come back

" It's all that I have to pull her out or she's stuck."

Mamoru heard silence then a loud thump

"Motoki?"

Nothing

"MOTOKI"

"OH, dude sorry, I dropped my phone. Listen, I know I was a jerk earlier and all but I am sorry. It was just seeing her like that and I Know that there was nothing that you could have done... I mean what could you have done? Nothing... No one could have prevented this, WELL all except me.. I could have told her a long time ago...."

Mamoru was listening but he now knew that his friend was drunk and clearly in need of some company

"Hey Motoki... you need some company?"

He heard the man moan and them burp

" SURE WHY NOT, come over."

Motoki's speech was completey slurred and made Mamoru laugh, he needed a laugh, things had changed.. MOTOKI drunk was something he had to see, so he walked towards his friends studio, which was only five blocks aways and knew that the next couple of weeks would prove to be the longest in his life.

TO BE CONTINUED.......................


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Motoki and Mamoru walked down the streets of Juban District, talking and laughing. They had spent the last couple of days really catching up and Motoki finally realized what Mamoru's purpose for coming back to Japan and why he left.

" Wow Mamoru who knew that you of all people went to America to train to be an undercover agent."

" Yeah and it wasn't easy but Japan is different, our culture is dedicated to there beliefs, that rarely, if ever, they trade there own people in for a deal with the police, the fact of the matter is that sometimes the police may be infiltrators as well."

Motoki just nodded with agreement. He had seen enough of that display of loyalty

" I'm just glad that the girls are safely away for the next couple of weeks. Mina's parents live in England and she had them all go with her. He father is some big wig over there or something."

" I can't believe the Odango actually got more friends after I left. I always saw her hanging out with that one strange nerdy guy."

Motoki chuckled hardly

" You mean Melvin.."

" Umm, I guess and then that one red head girl."

" Yeah well those two actually got married believe it or not."

" NO I believe it."

when they looked up from there conversation they were at the main entrance of the hospital and they both sighed. Usagi had been winged off her medications and Motoki was nervous to see her. Her recovery had been shockingly good, considering the trauma to her body but he was more worried about her emotional scares, as if she hadn't suffered enough

" You ready Mamo?"

Mamoru opened the hospital door and held it open for him

" Never more prepared."

" You say that but Usagi isn't a cute little girl anymore and she has a mouth on her amongst other things and an attitude to boot. She can be really difficult… I just hope that she goes for our plan."

" Well we'll never know until we talk to her."

They both nodded in agreement walking up to her door where the officer had been removed so that she wouldn't feel like she was hovered over.

Motoki opened the door and walked in slowly with Mamoru following his footsteps.

Motoki paused as he saw her. Her tubes had been removed and she was looking out of the window in her room, the sunlight bathing her radiance, even in her condition, she was breathtakinly beautiful

She was slightly bruised still but the scares would fade away and toki hoped that it wasn't just physically but emotionally as well.

" Hey there beautiful."… He whispered softly not to startle her

Mamoru felt almost like a third wheel at moments when they were both in the room together. He knew deep down inside there was more than paternal feelings that his friend held for the blond beauty, and who was he to argue with Motoki's statement, she had grown into a beautiful women.

She glanced over from her day dream with a soft smile and tilted head and noticed both males

" Good morning. I didn't think that you would come today to see me."

At that Motoki walked over to her bedside and placed the large vase of flowers that he had brought her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and took in her best friends scent.

"I've missed you."

Motoki smiled and almost forgot about Mamoru who was still standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets

Motoki bent down to her to whispered into her ear..." Usa, please don't freak out."…. She only nodded, starring at Mamoru who was watching Motoki whisper in her ear.

Usagi wasn't sure all she remembered was all a dream.

From her obvious state she knew what happened wasn't a dream but the man who held her....was he a dream? Was he someone that she created in her mind to keep her warm and safe?

In her heart, starring at Mamoru, while Motoki whispered in her ear, she knew his comforting hold, it was too familiar to be a dream, they were the same arms that held her the night she was attacked in the alley....Mamoru had again come to help her and she blushed thinking about how he made her feel safe

After Motoki's promises in her ear that Mamoru had come with him to check in on her and wasn't there to make fun of her and that she should be nice, she smiled warmly at Mamoru, who felt a slight blush run arcoss his cheeks

" Thanks you Mamoru- Chan for coming to see me. I think that was a nice gesture and I am hoping that this isn't the last of many."

She humbly bowed her head and Motoki looked at the strange exchange between them and almost noticed how easy that was but he shrugged it off

" Well it looks like your doing better than we thought, considering…."..Mamoru felt nervous, he didn't want to mention the accident … he didn't want to upset her… He nervously laughed and scratched behind his head

"Considering that I was beaten to a pulp… YEAH I think I am doing better…"

Motoki looked at Usagi with wide eyes and was shocked at her non chilont statement

"Usa, It's not a joke. What happened.,,,

He was abruptly interrupted

"WHAT HAPPENED, Motoki...."... Usagi was given him the death glare... "Happened to me and I won't let what happened to me… Break me…." She looked at Motoki with intensity in her eyes....." Because whoever thought doing this would make me a submissive servant but they have another thing coming to them."

Mamoru was shocked at her statement and smiled inwardly at her strength; Wondering when the crybaby he knew had grown a backbone for herself.

Motoki then looked at Mamoru for support and Usagi saw this

" Don't go there Motoki or you will regret it later."

Mamoru cringed he didn't want to know what that meant but he suddenly got a flashback of the tall brown haired Amazon girl that had almost beat him down to a pulp, and he wondered weather Usagi had picked up any of her techniques. Mamoru was pulled out of his daze as he heard a sqeaky moan and saw a struggling Usagi trying to sit up and she winced in pain and immediately both males where at her disposal

" Odango you shouldn't try to move to much, you ribs are still healing."

Mamoru suddenly saw Motoki's eyes open wide and almost immediately he knew he had slipped, it just came naturally.

" I mean…"...He didn't want to say anything that would make it worse

But suddenly Usagi started to laugh and Mamoru nervous calmed

" Wow, What did he tell you…? I'm not going to rip your arm off or anything... Seriously "

They adjusted her to sit up straighter and she really wanted to be serious, hoping that she wouldn't cry

" Thank you guys. Both of you."

She looked at Mamoru

" I know that the other day I was rude to you and

Mamoru tried to interject.. "Usagi..."

" NO, please let me finish. I know you only tried to help me, thank you."

She looked to him

" Wow, Odango an apology. I don't think that this moment could get more surreal than this"

" Yeah well enjoy it because the moment that I'm strong enough to kick your ass you better start calling me Gigi."

At that they all engaged in conversation and several hours went by before Mamoru saw that he need to meet with his uncle at the club

He stood from the seat next to Motoki and they all stopped laughing

" You're leaving me so soon?"

Mamoru stared at Usagi and her deep blue eyes and He liked the way her eyes were direct at him and that her pouty lips showed her actual disappointment in him leaving

"I'll see you soon. I'm almost positive of it."

" We'll you know where I live. Come by."

Mamoru looked at her with wide eyes and her affectionate smile gave away her thoughts that just said, I know you were there….

"Maybe I will."

oooOOOooo

Mamoru left the hospital and a silly grin fell upon his face

He was content that she was okay. Her demeanor hadn't been shattered like Motoki had been worried about and she was more courageous about-facing this than he had thought.

He had waived down a taxi, seeing that he had left his motorcycle at Motoki's.

" Take me to Midnights."

The taxicab looked at him through his rear view mirror and nodded nervously. The mention of that name usually left people frightened because of the people that were associated with that club.

Once there ,he got out and paid that taxi and walked around to the back

He noticed diamond and diamond immediately came up to hug him

" Hey there cuz. I haven't seen you around."

Mamoru tried to keep composer and wondered if Diamond knew about Usagi or had anything to do with it.

" Just been hanging out with some old friends."

" We'll father is waiting for you upstairs. I know that he said that you wanted to talk to him about something."

Diamond escorted him to the upper level of the club and took him the same room that not so many nights ago Usagi herself had been in.

" AH! Mamoru my son."

Jiro san came up to him and patted him proud on his back

" How are you doing? I was surprised when you called. Have a seat."

He pointed him in the direction of a couch and his uncle sat in a seat opposite of him.

" So tell me Mamoru, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Mamoru leaned closer

" Well, uncle you know that I just moved back from America and that there I was in underground racing. WEll... I did some stuff… Well you know what I mean…. And well I need to make some extra money right now."

Jiro san sat back in his seat, with a stern face, and then got up and walked over to his bar, pouring himself a drink.

" Mamoru this is not like you. You have potential to do great things."

He turned to Mamoru

" Yes uncle but great things aren't what I want. I want what you have."

His uncle smiled

" And what would that be?"

Mamoru stood up. His uncle loved to be admired and adored and Mamoru knew that he had him right where he wanted him to be

" I want the power and prestige that you have. To be able to say something and have others do it without question, I can't have that with some American degree but I can have that if you let me prove myself to you."

Jiro San contemplated what Mamo was telling him

" Your father would have advised against this… Strongly."

Mamoru felt agitated by the mention of his family

" Yes, and he would have been agitated by a lot of other things but those were his ideas not mine."

" I can see your determination but I already have a proven driver, she's the best. You yourself have driven against her."

" Yes, well I hear that she won't be able to drive for you anytime soon."

Jiro-san looked at his nephew with curiosity at how he knew about her condition

" And may I ask, how is it that you know about my driver? I mean I was shocked myself to learn of the details."

Mamoru wanted to beat his uncle to a pulp right there for trying to act naive about the situation

" Well, I am a friend of Motoki, her friend."

He nodded satisfied with his answer

"Well she's proved her loyalty to our organization and Midnight is quiet fond of her."

Mamoru was feeling he should play to Jiro sans sensibility

" Yes she may be able to prove her loyalty but can she be trusted? I know for a fact that she's known not to respect her orders and she does as she wants. People talk Uncle."

At this Jiro-san contemplated. He knew his nephew was right. There was nothing to make sure that she would come back loyal after her "accident" so he turned to his nephew to make him a deal

" I will tell you what, seeing that Usagi is not going to be able to make my runs for me right now, I will let you have the job but under one condition."

Mamoru was eager

"Anything."

" The Senshi driver is the only driver that is given these assignments because Midnight knows that they are the only ones that could out drive anyone, needless to say including police men. SO if you want this job permanently you need to prove your better than her so, once the girl is better, which she should recover quickly, our bunny is a survivor. You will race against her and make sure that you finish first, DO you understand me?"

Mamoru felt sick to his stomach. He had gotten his foot in the door but it seems that It might cost him is relationship with Usagi but he knew that this was what was going to get her out of the club

" I'll do it."

oooOOOooo

Several days had passed and Usagi was at home. She had discovered that the girls were told to leave because of what happened, and she was very lonely.

Motoki had tried to convince her that she should go to her other loft in lower Tokyo but she like this one better. It was close to her friends and the club.

She hadn't called Jiro-San since the incident and he knew why. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she knew it was him and that it was a power play. She figured out later, when she couldn't find her phone that the whole situation occurred because she had already told Jiro- San that she didn't want to be his puppet

Motoki was constantly working but she was keeping busy and safe. She was walking but painkillers were her friends right now. She was now in her room on her bed, sitting, gazing out at the sunset.

"Mrs. Tsukino you have a visitor."

Usagi looked to see Seiya, her cute officer assigned to her to keep her safe, at the door of her room.

" Do you know who it is?"

" He said something about you had invited him over."

At that Usagi gently removed her self from her bed. She wore a lose white dress that gave her comfort but was hell getting out of the bed in

She walked with Seiya to the front door and saw Mamoru standing in the entrance

" Well, I wasn't expecting you."

She was excited, any company was better than no company, but she was genuinely happy he had come over and she walked to him to give him a hug but he immediately went to her, treating her like a delicate porcelain doll that would brake if not handled carefully

" Hey, you should still be in bed resting."

" You sound like everyone else. If you guys keep treating me like glass, I might as well be see through."

He knew she was trying to be strong

" Well glass or not at least lets sit."

Usagi nodded; at least he wasn't making her go back to her room like Motoki had

Mamoru looked around and visions from that night crawled in his head and he shivered and Usagi saw how his face had suddenly changed

" Your thinking about that night aren't you?"

Mamoru looked at her. She looked fully recovered except for her limp that she had from her ribs but her sparkle in her eyes were back

" I can't help but think about it, being here again, but I am sure it is the same for you."

She shrugged her shoulders

" there are other memories that are worse to remember for me than that night but I will have to say that there were moments that night I thought I was dreaming."

" What do you mean?"

Usagi looked at him with a smile, it was like he was her guardian angel that had come to help her that night

" Well, I remember someone coming in here and talking to me, holding me, protecting me, and for the life of me I thought I had dreamed it all up in my head but as I became more conscience of what happened that night, I know that it was you."

Mamoru started to blush. He remembered how delicate he was with her and how every bone in his body wanted to protect her and comfort her

" I wanted to make sure you were alright."

" I am alright and I will be more alright when I am driving again, which brings me to my next question. How did you know to come here?"

Mamoru took a deep breath

" I found your cell phone on my floor and I knew that the messages were for you and one of them was very threatening."

" Ah, well at least I knew I was right. It had to do with that stupid cell phone."

Mamoru felt a little brave to ask more questions

" Usagi why are you working for a guy like Jiro-San when you have all of this?"

Usagi sighed. It wasn't like she didn't know that question wouldn't come up

" It's not about money for me. I don't need it obviously and I don't need his power or prestige, all of that is vanity and I could care less about it. I want…

She paused not really knowing how to describe her wants but also not telling him that part of her reasoning was to get closer enough in the organization to help the FBI or that she was even double carding them, by planning to kill Diamond but it was really about remembering her fathers name, it was always about her father

" I really don't know how to describe what it is….. But it's the feeling that I get when they say Senshi Tsukino, I just know my father would be so proud to know that I followed in his footsteps of claiming that title."

Mamoru saw the glazing look in her eyes as she spoke her fathers name and he felt remorse for all that he knew had happened to him and her family

" I heard about your father, Toki told me, I am sorry."

Usagi smiled wanting to change the mood and the subject

"Well life deals us hands we all have to play. Mine is just wild right now."

Mamoru could see she wanted to change the subject

" So are you allowed to go out?"

Usagi looked at him with playful eyes

" Are you trying to make Toki mad? He would kill me if I left this loft."

Mamoru looked at her with mischievous eyes

"I'm sure he won't mind, if he knows it's with me. Were best friends, he trusts me."

" Yeah but can I trust you?"

Mamoru felt his heart beat but felt like a school boy all over again and Usagi saw how his eyes lite up with excitement and boyish charm was written all over his chiseled face

" You can trust me. I promise."

" Then help me to my room, I want to change."

Mamoru blushed lightly

"Um, sure."

Usagi felt his nervousness

" You can turn when I am changing."

"Yeah sure."

Usagi rolled her eyes… "_Men… always like little boys_" she inwardly scuffed to herself

Mamoru helped her pick out her clothes and he turned while she dressed and he heard her groan when she was dressing. He knew that she needed help but his body was pulsing

He was in the same room with a girl that was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined and she was naked… Well almost naked… he shrugged to himself, then he heard her

" Mamoru?"

He answered awkwardly

" I need help."

" Ah, umm.. Well"

" I just need help putting my shirt on. I'll face the wall and lift my hands, just slip my shirt on.. It's easy."

Easy for her to say… he grumbled to himself

"Um yeah… are you ready?"

" Yeah the shirt is on the bed."

Mamoru turned and saw her there. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach but he could see her black-laced bra

" You see the shirt?"

He nervously fumbled with the hot pink lose sweater and nervously answered her back

"Yeah, umm lift your hands."

As she did her pants dropped a bit lower on her hips and his eyes caught what had been done to her

"Usagi…"

He didn't mean for it to sound so pitiful but he said her name in a way that expressed how deeply sorry he felt for her pain

Usagi turned and regardless of the fact that now she was facing him and he could see her womanly "advancements"…. He was only starring in her eyes that were twinkled with unshed tears

"I'm sorry, it's just when you raised your hand I saw.."

He stopped as a tear streamed down her face

" You saw how they marked me, like some animal."

At the sight of her tears Mamoru stepped closer to console her, taking his fingers to her face to wipe away her tears and lifted her chin to his eyes

"Your not an animal Usagi, you're a person. A strong beautiful women."

Usagi blushed ... Mamoru, the baka, had called her beautiful

"Wow, now my moment is surreal, a complement by the Baka."

Mamoru noticed the position they were in and immediately retracted his hand

"Well, umm, you know, don't get use to it Odango."

" There you go having to ruin everything. I hate that name."

They smiled at one another

" Are you still going to help me with my shirt or are you going to let me stand here in my bra?"

Mamoru looked at her playfully then at the shirt, then at her again, then the shirt, he griped his chin, like he was pondering her question

" Never mind, don't answer that Just help me with the shirt ."

"Okay."

Mamoru finished helping her with her shirt and he watched her fumble around getting ready to go with him…. _Me and the Odango hanging out, who would have guessed?_ His mind was full of wild thoughts

She was dressed in denim waste jeans, a hot pink sweater that came off her shoulder a bit, and midcaf black flat boots. Her style had defiantly improved

He watched her make her way over to her vanity and play in her hair

" How come you don't wear your Odango's?"

She looked at him from her vanity

" Why? You miss them. I always thought you hated them."

" I never said I hated them. They were just unusual."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and stopped before putting on mascara, looking at the application brush as she pulled it out of the small tube. Her eyes gazed upon the tube and Mamoru thought something was wrong but then she started to speak

"You know, you're the first one to ask me that. Motoki never asked why. He always assumed it was because I wanted to grow up so soon but the truth is that when I wear them I feel that I'm in another person shoes that I was suppose to be in but they don't fit anymore."

She didn't say anymore but put on her mascara and Mamoru started to see the softness that was still there, the person that had long ago been placed in a bottle inside of her, she was screaming to come out again and Mamoru wanted with all of his heart to be that one that broke the bottle

" I'm done."

She hadn't done her hair in Odango's but let it flow gracefully down to her mid calf, it was streaked with silver and it hung slightly over her left eye, parted to one side, she was a vision and he had the honor of taken her out

" Well I hope you don't mind but I drove my motorcycle."

" I think that I can handle that."

At that they left her loft informing Seiya that she would be leaving with Mamoru and that Toki was not to know about it. He nervously agreed but was not happy with the situation

Mamoru gave Usagi a helmet and his black leather jacket; too keep her warm, while they drove through the streets of Tokyo

Usagi blushed at his gestures… _"USAGI what are you doing?.._ She was screaming inwardly at herself…. _" This is the Baka…SWORN enemy."_.. But he was exciting to her, handsome, and enchanting her every second he was around her

She smiled at him before putting on the helmet and gazed upon his dark hair, slightly messy, his deep blue eyes, and thank god she had the helmet on when she checked the rest of him out, his black fitted t-shirt and perfectly fitted denim jeans

He was gorgeous…._WHOAH remember Usagi… we still play hard to get_… she nodded to her inner voice, she had a lot to protect and he still had to earn her trust

He hopped on the motorcycle and revved it to start it and it sent chills down Usagi's spine at the purr of the engine, he reached for her hand and pulled her to him, placing her hand around his waist and she obliged getting on the motorcycle, she placed both of her hands around his waist and off they went

He drove fast and swift and she loved the rush, the wind through her hair, and the smell of his cologne enticing her to hold him tighter.

They were driving when he suddenly slowed down and she hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes to take in his smell, when she suddenly took in a smell of the ocean

He felt her holding him and it felt right to him, then he felt her weight move in closer to him and he knew that whatever between them was happening, there wasn't much he could do to control it and he didn't want to

He stopped the bike and helped her off and took off her helmet. Her hair was out of place and he gently placed it back in its perfection

"Thank you."

He smiled at her, and then took her hand.

" Come on, follow me"

Before she had time to even reply he was pulling her but she winced in pain

" SHHEHHH"

he stopped and turned to see her, holding her side

" I am so sorry, I forgot."

He let go of her hand

" Here this will work better."

At that he walked up to her and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the pier and set he down upon a bench that overlooked the ocean, the sun was setting

"Um thanks for the lift."

" Next time I'll remember the wheelchair."

"HEY…"

she playfully hit him but noticed that he playfully accepted it

"This is a beautiful place. I haven't been to the beach in so long."

"Just wait this isn't the best part yet. The sun sets are amazing but tonight it's a full moon."

They sat upon the bench in silence and she only hugged herself to keep warm, it was colder than she thought and Mamoru noticed

"Are you cold?"

"a little but I have your jacket so I can't imagine how you feel."

"I love the cold whether but here…."

He moved closer to her to let her cuddle against him

"You can use my body heat."

" You know I might get use to you being so nice to me that if your ever as cruel as you use to be that I might have get in an accident for you to be nice to me again."

She said it to be playful and calm the tension of emotions running wild in her stomach but Mamoru felt guilt wash over him. He didn't want her to think that, just because of what happened he was being nice to her… he wanted everything that was happening to happen

" I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we were younger…WELL technically when YOU were younger but you always made those funny faces when you were upset that I just couldn't help it. You made me smile."

Usagi felt herself blushing and he turned to look at her and she looked at him, both starring in one another's eyes, the moment was so perfect and Mamoru knew it, it was so perfect to reach down and take her in his arms and kiss her pink lips but he couldn't

He couldn't let his emotions get caught up and he was afraid that no matter how much he had tried to convince himself by saying that over and over and over in his head that it was too late

"Usagi don't change for anyone. You were always perfect the way you were and now I see how strong you've had to be and don't be afraid to be you in that strength."

She only blinked and was taken by his comment

"I wish right now wouldn't go away."

She turned back to the ocean and cuddled against him again. She felt him holding his reserve and she appreciated it because any other guy would have kissed her but instead he choose the moment to give her wisdom… it was another moment that made her more entrapped by his company..

They watched the sun set and the moon rise and it light the ocean up, it looked like stars were dancing on the waves and she feel asleep in his warmth and he knew she was perfect

He lifted her back to the motorcycle and she awoke in his arms

"I'm sorry I feel asleep"

"Don't be. I know you must be tired."

They got back on the motorcycle and Mamoru rushed through the lights and street trying to get her home fast so she could rest and when they arrived at the front of her loft he saw a very familiar car parked in front

oooOOOooo

Usagi got off quickly almost too quick because she had to stop and breath because the pain ran right through her and rendered her motionless

"Usa, are you okay?"

She nodded with a painful look

"Yeah just have to catch my breath.

"I know but let me carry you again."

She nodded feeling like she might need more painkillers at that moment. Mamoru rushed her to the elevator and to her loft but someone was waiting at the door

"MAMORU CHIBA!"

" TOKI! What a nice surprise."

"Don't bullshit around with me. Are you crazy? She should not be out of bed."

Motoki opened the door and Mamoru went straight to her room placing her down on the bed

"Thanks."… She whispered to him and he winked at her but Toki stood by like a mother hen

" I was worried sick about you. I came here and poor Seyia felt like he was betraying your trust if he said anything. Why would you do something like this?"

Usagi felt her anger rise and her pain wasn't helping and Mamoru noticed small beads of sweat drops starting to form on her forehead

"Motoki maybe Usagi needs some water."

Motoki turned to Mamoru

"I'm a doctor I know what she needs and she didn't need you taken her anywhere. She needs to be in bed resting."

"PLEASE JUST STOP ALREADY!"

They both looked at the blond

"Toki please if you want to continue to be my friend you are going to stop treating me like a child. I have a say in what I do. You can't expect me to lay here and waste away, if that were the case, they should have left me in a coma because I feel like I am dying every day I am in this place."

She couldn't speak anymore as she now realized that her medications had worn off and her breathing became irate and Toki now realized that in his anger that he didn't even check to see if she was okay

He ran to the bathroom and came out with five bottles of painkillers and medications

"Please Mamo, can you get me some water?"

Toki felt a bit embarrassed asking for what his friend had already pointed out she needed but Mamoru came back with it and Toki gave her, her medications but they were going to take time to kick in

Usagi gripped toki's hand

"I know you care but smothering is only going to make me recent you."

Toki shook his head and kissed her forehead

"I'll get you out of these clothes and into something to sleep in okay?"

Usagi Nodded and looked at Mamoru, who was being escorted out by Toki, who felt the electric energy each of them were sending to one another and inside Toki wasn't happy about that either but he watched her lip synched a "BYE and THANK YOU." To Mamoru

Toki undressed her and placed a blue fitting gown on her and crawled next to her and started to play in her hair

" Tell me if I need to back away"

He whispered into her hair and Usagi continued to listen to the beating of his heart, as she knew exactly what he meant

" Toki I don't think either of us were prepared to watch the other one fall in love."

Toki felt a knife stab him

"You love him?"

"No, Well, I don't know but I like his company."

She gently lifted her head to his eyes

" if you back away........ you're backing out of our friendship."

at that Motoki kissed her eyes lids

"Your right I'm just not prepared to watch anyone fall in love with you the way I love you."

"Motoki."

Usagi felt confusion hit her heart.

"No, Usa, don't. It's my selfishness that won't let you go but I think that if anyone could compete with me I think Mamo is a good start."

"Well I think that you're reading into things because we only hung out one time but I am tired."

She gently placed her head on her pillow and drifted off

Toki got up and went out to her living area and saw Mamoru pacing nervously back and forth

"Don't wear a hole in the rug please."

"OH, sorry I was just worried. Is she alright?"

"Yes but I think that we need to talk."

Mamoru nodded and Toki and him sat down on the couch

" Listen I just thought taken her out would help her."

"Mamo, no please don't explain. I was the one who over reacted. She's right, she's not a little girl and I want you to know that I have nothing but respect for her and I expect any man that spends time with her to have the same respect for her."

"Toki I respect her."

"FINE, but I want you to examine how close your willing to get to her because remember this isn't about some fairy tale ending but getting Usa out of Jiro-san's club, so if you think for one moment I am going to let you come close to her with motives to crush her heart because this is some part of your "plan" and she finds out, I would be immediately booking your flight back to America because I refuse to let her pain go unpunished."

Mamoru nodded.... there was nothing that he could say, he knew that Motoki was right. He didn't want to get close enough to push her away and he didn't want anything with her to be perceived as PART OF A PLAN.. Because right now nothing that was happening in his heart was planned.

" I'll be leaving."

Toki escorted him out and Mamoru sighed once the door closed behind him

"Why now? Why her? WHY!!!!!!" He shouted inwardly… then suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his phone and there was a time and location

"Jiro-San."

He booked it to his motorcycle towards the club

"Usa… maybe this is a fairy tale that just wasn't meant to have a happy ending……"

He felt a tear slip and revved his engine to go faster.. It only relieved the tension in his hands not his heart

To be continued……….

SOOO LONG CHAPTER I KNOW… but this might be the last one for at least a month… but you might see another chapter before then.!!!! But I can't promise.. what I do promise is that I am determined to finish this story and I don't leave stories open for months on end.. I hate it when I read a story I like and no one updates!!! But love you guys for reading and review please!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I don't own sailor moon

Chapter 6:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mamoru sat up in his bed at 4 o'clock in the morning, in a panicked state, which had his heart beating uncontrollably

He was dreaming and it was about the night that he lost his parents and since he took on this assignment with Usagi, the dream had started to occur ever night

"ahhh, Why?"… He through a pillow over his face as his head hit the bed again

Then his brain started to rack through all that had occurred the day before. His drive with her and her touch and smell. Her facial features were haunting him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME???"

He starred at the ceiling of his condo.

"Only 11 days left."

He closed his eyes again and her face was there and he hoped sleep would over come him, hoping that her face would stay there…….

OoooOOOoooo

Usagi awoke to a dark and silent room. Almost to silent for her, motoki had left because she insisted. He need to breath without worrying so much about her.

She looked to her clock and it read 5:30 in the morning. She felt restless but she decided that she needed to get up and do something, anything

She decided to take a shower; she needed to try to escape the thoughts that were haunting her. She felt her skin start to crawl and she wished the water would take it all away….

The Images from that night were racking her brain and it was just making her insane. She wanted to grasp a gun, march down there and just let loose

She was breathing in and out trying to gain composure. She knew she had to gain control over it, the **rage** that lived inside of her. She knew that no one would blame her for being upset… HELL past upset.... but she knew what she was capable of doing

She turned off the water and stood there, she felt much better, she stepped out of the shower and looked into her mirror, wiping the mist off

"HEY!!! YOU!!!….. She looked at herself…"YES YOU! Get a hold of yourself. This can't get the best of you. You are a strong women."

She smiled at herself, shaky, but a smile and it was the only way she could imagine herself overcoming the emotional pain that this whole situation had left her in.

She missed her friends and someone to hold her at night… and to her reluctance she looked at the bed and sighed, she wasn't imagining Motoki there but HIM… there day together was much more than she could have wanted.

She walked to the phone and dialed… she looked at the clock…"Whoa it was early."

"Hello."

A groggy voice came over the phone, she didn't speak but the voice on the other line knew whom it was… HE had caller ID!!! DUH=

"Odango?"

"Hey! I hate that name."..she whispered softly and playfully because she knew it was there "thing"

"I know but I knew it would make you speak."

There was silence but Mamoru knew she called for a reason

"Are you okay?"…His concern came through soft and unconcealed and it was making all the warm emotions continue to flood Usagi's stomach, as the butterflies danced

"Yeah… I can't sleep."

"That makes two of us."

"Come over."

She said it almost to fast that it even made her feel a little forward and she winced in stupidity, hitting her head… "_God his going to think your desperate or something."_ She mentally berated herself

"I can be over in 20 minutes."

"Really?"

"Well that's if you still are inviting?"

She blushed

"Yeah…come over.. we can be sleepless together."

She said it kind of romantic that she had to catch herself. Then she heard a soft laugh that made her calm down

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He hung up the phone and sat up. He was excited and couldn't shake the feeling that this was all headed in a direction that neither one of them were prepared to except or run away from.

He hopped on his motorcycle after dressing in something comfortable and headed toward her loft and within minutes he was there. He headed toward her elevator, which he found out was her private elevator, one that went only to her loft

"Who knew she would have her own elevator?"

The elevator clicked and he strolled out and noticed the guard at her door. He nodded to him and the guard let him pass. He knocked on her door and she opened it to him

She stood there with a smile because he actual came over…_maybe he did care about her….HMM!…"Say something stupid".. "You're starring!"… "Oh yeah.".. _She snapped out of her thoughts

" You look comfortable?"…. it came off slightly sarcastic

"Hey it's early in the morning and if you don't like my flannel bottom and white t shirt, I can go have a slumber party somewhere else."

She pouted a little

"It wasn't a bad thing. I'm use to seeing you SOOO PUT TOGETHER…you actual look relatable now."

"Hey, I might dress a little too precise but I'm not the one with a private elevator and a loft that many people won't have EVER… so lets not talk about relatable."

Usagi felt like he was retaliating against her comment and her stance took at little different pose, as she crossed her arms in front of her and of course Mamoru noticed

"Hey, I came over to keep you company. Let's not bicker, I'm in your hallway in my Pajamas, this isn't a sight I let most people see."

She smiled at him and noticed his bag that he brought with him

"You plan on changing and leaving me?"

He looked at her

"No, just changing."

She smiled and took his hand and brought him in and lead him to the couch and they both sat there, a little awkward

"SOOO, what kept you up tonight?"

Usagi looked at mamoru waiting for his answer

"I've been having a recurring nightmare."

"Yeah I hate nightmares. Especially when you wake up and think that there over, then you fall back asleep and you have the same dream."

Mamoru looked at her, she was babbling like a teenage girl and part of him loved it because it was like looking at the young vibrant teen that he once found amusing to watch

"Hey what's the smirk about?"

She caught him smiling about his memories of her and he tinted pink

" You just reminded me of when you use to come into the crown and just chit chatter with Motoki. You had the biggest obvious crush on him."

Usagi blushed

"It wasn't THAT obvious, I only flirted a little…..

She paused and squinted her eyes

"Well okay maybe I was obvious but in all honestly I really never thought that anything would ever come of it. After my dad's accident he took care of me and I think that our relationship took a turn for the worse when hormones got involved."

Mamoru was curious about her relationship with Motoki

"I think the world of Motoki …..so don't get me wrong…. but he's more like a mother hen."

Usagi giggled and she knew exactly what he meant, she relaxed on her couch and patted the open space near her. She wanted them to be close and she smiled a friendly welcoming smile at him

"Come, cuddle with me and I will spill the details. I guess you're a good substitute while the girls are away."

Mamoru felt comfortable with that. If that's were there relationship was going to start… As her replacement "girlfriend"… I guess he was now her "boyfriend.

Sometime between Usagi explaining the intimate details of Motoki and her relationship and her many Touge races, they found themselves cuddled together sleeping, it wasn't until Mamoru felt a hand run across his stomach did he flinch and open his eyes

He looked upon the sight that was before him. Usagi had sifted her head to his chest and held him passionately around his waist… _"Don't get attached if your going to break the strings." His mind was yelling at him…. "OH SHUT UP!!!!"_

At that.. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and held her and in the world that Usagi's mind had drifted off to, she knew that she was safe, she felt warm and in her dreams she knew that she was complete

_OooOOOooo_

The next coupe of days were similar and they both started to except that they were comfortable with one another, Mamoru felt comfortable enough to spill his guts about his "first" and there relationship had developed into a trust that Mamoru knew he would shatter, if she found out anything about what he was doing, while she was healing, which was going great.

But when he wasn't hanging out with her or checking in at base he was running errands for Jiro-san and his status was starting to be well known and his only fear was that it would reach her and she would question who this guys was

On the third Morning that Mamoru came in, with his now, own key, he saw her outside on her balcony, looking at the moon, she looked gracefully at it and the morning breeze her black night grown flowed over her curves and her hair danced acrossed her bare back

He admired how the Moon bathed her in it's pale light, her pale skin sparkled and her silver hair looked like it was translucent and a magical feeling over came him

No women he had ever known had made him feel the way she did and he knew that he had fallen for her, he snapped out of his thoughts as her once beautiful pose changed in front of him

She lowered her gaze from the moon to her hands that clutched the railing of her balcony and he walked towards her and threw his arms around her shoulders,

"What are you doing out here in the cold, so early in the morning?"

Usagi didn't turn around but gripped his hands with hers and she leaned back and sighed

"What has you melancholy at 4 in the morning?"

Then he noticed her shiver and took his hands and rubbed them up and down her arms, trying to bring her warmth and Usagi closed her eyes tightly and a passion burned in her from his touch....

" What are we?.... Friends?"

Mamoru stopped and stood in silence, Usagi turned to look at him in the eyes. He loved the way her eyes always held the truth, whether it was what we wanted to hear or not.

"What do you mean?"... he gripped her face in his hands

She sighed again

" I looked at the scared that was left and I realized that it wasn't just some random burn mark, it's an insignia."

Usagi's eyes, brink with tears, at the thought someone had literal tried to brand her, she wasn't some piece of meat

Mamoru looked at her with puzzlement on his face as he listened to her continue and he saw her fist tighten at her side as she closed her eyes

"That **_son of a bitch_** branded me ."

He then noticed how she began to tremble and he knew it wasn't with fear but of anger and rage, she was trying to contain it with all that she had.

"You don't belong to anyone."

He said it passionately to her and he noticed the deeper saddening in her eyes

"What's wrong?"

"But I do ."…she whispered

"What do you mean."

She took his hand that cupped her face and she closed her eyes and fell into it and grasped it, making slow caresses across her face, and Mamoru observed with delight how she enjoyed his touch, as she possessed his hands every motion, till it reached her lips and she gently kissed each finger

"usa."

"Shhh,"

She touched his lips with her finger and her eyes burned with passion and his heart was beating and her every move made her move seductive and deeper and deeper he fell.

She led him out further onto her balcony and he took in her amazing view of all of Tokyo. She led him to the edge and she gazed into his eyes

"Mamoru, every since you raced your way back into my life, I can't shake the feelings that have overcome me in this week ,it burns inside of me."

He took in every word she said and he without so many words to show her how he felt, he softly touched his lips with hers and gathered her into his warm embrace

He pulled back and looked into her eyes and onto every feature that she held and he ran his fingers through her hair

"I can't help but know that I've fallen for you Usa."

She starred at him with her bright blue eyes that in the moonlight looked grey and in them he knew they held the same wants and desire and by surprise she took his hand and led him to a lounge chair where she dominantly had him sit

He sat there looking up at her as she slowly walked towards him and climbed upon him and took in his lips again and the kiss deepened and passion took over, as he heard her moan lightly into his mouth

He grabbed her waist and sat her upon himself, as her gown inched up her long legs and they wrapped around his waist, he possessively took the back of her neck making trailing kissed down to her cleavage, she arched her body backwards to allow him to move further down but she came back and Mamoru wondered if he had done something wrong

But the look in her eyes told him that he was doing everything right and she leaned into his ear and whispered… "I don't want to belong to anyone because I only want to belong to you."

At that comment there were no more need for words, Mamoru felt his soul open up to her and he passionately took her there

He slowly removed her gown, lifting it over her head, and throwing it in the wind, and he marveld at her beauty

He slowly and passionalty took her breast into his mouth and ran his hands along her smooth bare back, his fingers running over her scare, and anger filled him at the thought of her pain but then he felt her remove his shirt and run her hands across his back, scratching him ever so softly that is aroused him that she was in pleasure as he bit her nipples, and her moans were toxic to him

And he removed the rest of his clothing and gentle slid into her, and she moaned closing her eyes and as there bodies became one and he looked upon her bare form basked in the moon light, his breaths were hot upon her body, his love for her deepened

"My God, I love you." Escaped his mouth

He drew her close to his lips and loved the ways she panted at his every movement, knowing that he was sending her enjoyment with every thrust and every kiss.

Her moans became louder and more frequent letting him now that she was in ecstasy and it sent his body into a faster motion as they released there climatic passion and it was if time itself had stopped, her nails passionately dug into his back and she embraced him with her whole body and he held her there, kissing her and he cupped her face to bring there eyes into a passionate stare

Still joined as one, he kissed her over and over upon her lips and she loved the fact that he never closed his eyes but starred into her eyes, as they entered into each others souls, unashamed of what had happened because nothing could make it wrong, it was right and the feelings were right and the gods themselves held jealousy

They panted at one another till Mamoru gently removed her from himself and picked her up bridal style, both bare and he carried her into her room and laid her upon her bed and he softly mounted his bare body on top of hers

Looking into her eyes and in twining his fingers with hers he starred at her

"God your beautiful."

He laid a kiss on her forehead and she never felt so complete in her entire life

"Mamo-chan , I love you."

He closed his eyes, taking in her words that came out of her delicate soul, he had to absorb that they were directed at him and not to someone else, that the passion in her eyes, were for him, that she intimately choose him to spend that magical moment with her, he was chosen out of all the men she could be with, it was him that she loved

He placed his forehead against her and cupped her face

"Usako, my soul is complete."

He rolled over and held her in his embrace, and as she doze of to sleep with her head upon his chest, he laid his head back ...He heard her moan and quickly looked at her…. He smiled… _"Never thought I would make love….NO PASSIONATE LOVE…. to Usagi on a balcony, high above the city, under the moonlight_."

At that he closed his eyes and each of them dreamed the same dream and in the dream they danced at a masquerade ball and the love between them radiated so strongly that everyone that starred at them knew… no matter what happened, no matter where the universe had them, they were destined to be together, two souls formed so perfectly together that fate couldn't win because destiny had them sown together.

OooOOOooo

Mamoru looked out the window nervously awaiting Motoki, who he had called to tell him about everything, how in less than a week he had completely fallen in love with Usagi and was now confused about what to do…. What was he going to do????… "_You're going to end it before this all blows over and she hates you for the rest of your like."_…. he grunted at his inner voice for being over bearing when it wanted to reason and make common sense

Nothing that he and Usagi shared felt wrong to him; she completed him in a way that was beyond understanding, he sat there thinking about her smile, her playful antics with him.

He smiled at her beauty and boldness.

"SO, I'm here…. This better be good, because I got asked out to lunch by a nurse that I didn't even realize existed till today."

Mamoru eyes flickered over to his friend in his doctor coat and tie. He was flustered obviously from rushing over to see him, Mamoru did say that it's important.

"Toki what if I told you that my relationship with Usagi went in the wrong direction?"

"What??? You mean like she hates you now?"

Mamoru hesitated to answer back looking for the right words, so that his over protective friend didn't assume or retaliate against him.

"No, more like we are closer than I thought we would be and now I am confused about what I need to do."

Motoki sat up straight and thought about his statement

"Mamoru, I trust you with Usagi, more than anyone else I know, more than anyone else out there. I know for a fact that whatever circumstances are surrounding your relationship with her, you need to seek what's best for her."

Mamoru grunted and he felt more confused and Motoki knew that look in his eyes. It was the look that he had when he thought about Usagi, when he use to stare at her when they were younger, and Motoki understood

"You stupid Baka, you feel in love with her."

His statement caught Mamoru by surprise, he hadn't reveled any secrets to him about his feelings for Usa but Motoki's response wasn't one of rage but of revelation

" I am stupid and I am in love with her……

He played with the rim of his coffee cup

" but I can't keep up this secret life style from her. She thinks that I am just a normal everyday guy and I'm not… well you know what I mean… and to top it all off Jiro San has me racing tonight."

Motoki starred at him with wide eyes and shook his head to suggest NOT A GOOD IDEA

"You can't go!'

"If I don't go I will lose my prestige with Jiro san and his gang and that's the end for Usagi, he will relentlessly pursue her to work for him until either he has her or no one does."

Mamoru didn't know that Usagi was going tonight, she had called Motoki and left a message with what time and place to met her at. That only meant to be there to take his place by her side as her second in command

"Mamoru she's going tonight. Jiro San called her and told her to be there at 10 and believer me when I say she's feeling A LOT better. She is out right now practicing."

Mamoru sat there with wide eyes. Shaking his leg.

"You have to stop her."

"Are you serious? There's no way. Usagi's whole mission life is to get revenge on Diamond. She wants nothing more than to get close enough to kill him."

"What?"

Motoki looked at his watch

"You know it's time for me to get back to the hospital."

Mamoru Grabbed his arm as he rose

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Motoki was shouting at himself mentally, he forgot Mamoru didn't know about one of Usagi's reasons, OF WHY SHE WANTED IN to the club, he sat down again

"Mamoru Usagi believes with all of her heart that Diamond killed her father and she blames him for everything in her life that has been a result of his death. She only touge races to get close enough to Jiro-san to kill Diamond. She wants to win there trust and take Diamond out and she's using the FBI... they think that there using her...

Motoki shook his head... Usagi never let anyone get the best of her

"She knew that the FBI wouldn't stop her, no matter how far she went to expose midnight for them, which included her killing Diamond. I really thought that she would see that her revenge wasn't going to bring her father back or help her move on but she's past that as her motive. she really had no concern for midnight just her revenge."

"The FBI wants her out though. it's the whole reason I'm here!"

Mamoru shook his head in quiet debate. Mamoru leaned closer to Motoki, trying to conceal there conversation, in a low but assertive voice mamoru told Motoki everything

"I've seen the file. They used Usagi's father as a spy within the organization just like they are using her. They knew when she got good enough that it was easier to use her, someone the organization saw grow up, rather than some unknown person. Jiro San set up kenji because he got power hunger, kenj was more qualified to take his place and Jiro San grew jealous, and wiped him out, using Usagi's mother against him . They held her mother captive until Kenji agreed to race and go over the edge of the mountain making everything look like an accident."

Motoki sat there with a blank face. Everything that Usagi knew was a lie

"Why would the FBI tell Usagi that Diamond was responsible for her fathers death, why not Jiro San, why not Expose him?"

"I don't know but Usagi is determined to stay in and the FBI is determined to get her out, something is admist but I am going to find out."

" What about tonight?"... "Usagi is going to race, she's heard about the "GUY" who is trying to pull rank over her title, she's out tonight to prove she's the best. If you go she's going to realize that you are that GUY and that will not be a pretty sight"

Mamoru knew that there was no stopping Usagi when she put her mind to something.

" I will take care of it, just be there anyway."

Motoki got up ready to go back to the hospital and before he left he looked at Mamoru in the eyes

" Don't hur her. She's been hurt enough by people who use her for there own agenda, I just hope that you remember our last conversation and make the distinction whether your in love with her for her and not because you think it's going to help your investigation."

at that Motoki left

Mamoru began to think of possible ways that he could get Usagi not to race and nothing was coming to him. then he felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the number, it was private

He picked it up

"Hello?"

"Mamoru Chiba?"

"Speaking, can I ask who this is?"

there was a short silence

"All you need to know is that if you want to make it through your assignment your going to have to listen to me."

" I hope this isn't a threat because this a tracable phone and I can have your location in 30 seconds with a short phone call, so if your thinking for a moment that I am some puppet your going to string along then you have the wrong guy."

"I can assure you that I am not the one who using you as a puppet but YOU MUST Listen to me carefully, Usagi Tsukino will show tonight to race but her car has been rigged to exploded once she reaches 160"

Mamoru started to panic but he was now listening intently

"What? This better not be a joke"

Mamoru spoke assertively, clinching his phone till his knuckles were white from lack of blood

"I can assure you that this is not a joke and if they feel anyone is even remotely suspicious they will detonate the explosive. You need to make sure that she doesn't make it above 160, at all cost."

"Who are you and why are you telling me this?"

" I could tell you that I was a friend but I'm not. "

"Who are you then?"

"I am the person who wants this all exposed and the only one who can expose the truth is Usagi but she has to know the truth first."

"what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the one secret that has escaped everyone, including the FBI, that is until they brought you here to pull her out because they finally realized the truth of everything but Usagi needs to know"

"THE TRUTH?"

"Yes, that Usagi Tsukino is Midnights daughter."

Mamoru was shocked into silence

"That's impossible her father is dead."

"Yes he is...... but who ever said Midnight was a man?"

Mamoru eyes were wide with wonder

"Her Mother."

there was a silence then a click and Mamoru ran out of the arcade toward his motorcycle, he needed to stop Usagi....

To be continued....

Sorry it took so long to update but i think i will have something for you guys shortly!!!!! Review


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.. I appreciate it and I hope that you are all still enjoying it!!!

_**Chapter Seven**_

She was dressing, admiring how the color in her cheeks had come back and how her eyes sparkled. She truly felt alive again..

The phone rang and broke her thoughts of why her color had come back, his face clearly the image in her head; she turned away from the mirror and went to pick it up!!!

"Hello?"

"HEY!!!! WHAT"S UP CHICKA???"

The sound of four very familiar voices rang over the speaker against her ear. She smiled with contentment

"MINNA!! I miss you guys SOOOO much! I love hearing your voices."

The sound of Raye's voice filled the line

"Same here, so we decided were coming back today!"

"WHAT? NOO!"

Her mind pondering all the horrific things that could happen if they decided to come back

"NO you can't I wont' let you…. IT"S NOT SAFE!"

"I don't care! We are over here worried sick about you every minute. We've been going crazy!"

" I don't feel right if you guys came home and something happened."… her voice was soft, and shaky, ready to spill forth tears from just pure thoughts of her friends being hurt

She heard the phone exchange hands and a very husky womanly voice filled the line

"WERE coming home and there are no IF or BUTTS….."

There was a pause

"We miss you."

Usagi smiled she loved lita's feminine side when she showed it and it was always in her presences and she appreciated every time she was privileged to see it.

Again the phone exchanged hands

"Listen, meatball brains, we're coming home. We are suppose to be there for one another through everything and I don't feel right knowing that we are over here away from danger and your there unprotected."

Usagi smiled she loved them so much and her tears were now running down her face. She nodded and then answered sweetly

"Fine, but I'm not unprotected…..Motoki and Mamoru- she was cut short

"WHAT!!! USAGI…… I SAID MINE!!!!!!"

"RAYE! You left….. he was fair game, besides we were friends a long time ago, even before we all started to hang out."

"Whatever!"

Usagi giggle more before her and her friends exchanged goodbyes. She was super excited that they were all coming back home and she was even more excited for them to met Mamoru and fall in love with him the way she had taken by him… there was a blush that spread across her cheeks as memories of that night flooded her mind

She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen and started her morning routine of making Hot chocolate for her and her body guard Seiya, he was fun to mess with and fun company to have around until Mamoru came by to hang out.

She took her two cups of hot chocolate and went to the door and opened it

"Seiya… I made you Choco…."

She stopped mid sentence and looked at the spot where Seiya was suppose to be but he wasn't there. Instead there was a huge strange looking guard, who looked down at her.

" HI!... Where's Seiya this morning?"… She looked in both directions making sure he wasn't there

"He's been moved."

Her head snapped back to the guard and his shifty gaze

"Moved? No one told me about this."

The man looked down at her and she felt a chill run up her spin and she decided that maybe she should call Mamoru, she tried to hide her nervousness through a plastered smile

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

She immediately turned around and closed the door and shivered to herself.. "_Ugh, that guy gives me the total crepts, I need to call NOW_"

She walked toward her room and started to search for her cell phone…. _"where did I put that stupid thing…"_ she suddenly stopped and stood still, she heard the front door click

"Hello????"

No one answered and her heart started to panic…. she watched her bedroom door still open, then out of impulse she jumped towards it to lock it but she was immediately met with a demand by someone on the other side trying to prevent her from doing so…

She pushed with all of might, grunting and tears starting to fall; her heart was in a panicked state…. "I've called the cops already." She shouted at the person on the other side trying to force there way in but she knew it was the suspicious guard

Then suddenly the person stopped pushing and she slammed the door shut and locked it and she backed away from the door and she could hear her heart and she ran towards the phone and dialed 911, she put the phone up to her ear…. It was dead.. **"SHIT!"**.. She threw the phone at the wall….

She panicked and started to look for her cell phone again, pulling out her jeans and checking the pockets.. _**"SHIT! SHIT!!! Where is that stupid phone?"**_ She was mentally repeating to herself hoping that something would click

She was on her knees checking under her bed when she heard it, she jerked her head up and she heard it again… her cell phone was ringing.

She stood up and heard it again and her eyes landed on the laundry basket in her walked in closet and she leaped for it, diving into all of her clothes, till she saw the shiny object and she opened it

"Hello! Please listen to me… you have to help and get someone over to my place, I am in danger, and someone is trying to kill me."

There was silence and she felt shivers run over her small body and she was trembling and fell to her knees

"Who is this?"… Her voice in a whisper, fear apparent

"Rabbit! I've been lonely without you here. Listen…..Shhhhh….. I have a race for you tonight and a surprise for you…… you get to meet the one who will take your place."

She didn't say anything

"Awe, you're not going to talk? We'll you will be there because if your not then POOR Motoki will suffer the consequences."

"YOU TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU."

"Tsk…Tsk… Tsk… that is no way to talk to your elders."

"You won't get away with this."

"But I already have, tell Toki to be there, but Rabbit….SHHHHH…. open your mouth and I will make sure that you're friends never see another day. I have car waiting for them, to pick them up at the airport, tell them and I kill them on the spot, they will make it there fine… I just want them to see you fall from grace…"

The phone clicked before Usagi could speak another word and Usagi let fresh tears fall from her face, and filled with rage, she started to pull the clothes off hangers and throw them around and wipe her dresser clean of all her things, as it all came crashing down to the floor

She was filled with so much rage and anger and agitated that she was helpless. She fell to her knees crying, her head in her hands…."AHHHHHHH!"… Her screams filling the air.

She took her phone and texted Motoki with the time and Place and like time work he called but she didn't answer… she texted back…"PRACTICING… BE THERE!!!!"

She cried into her hands further…. "Please forgive me everyone."

Then suddenly there was a loud crash and Usagi jumped up and was met face to face with the guard that was sitting outside her door

He had busted down the door to her room and she nervously trembled as he walked towards her and he held a small object in his hand... And before Usagi could react….her world went black….

To be continued…..

I know it's short but I wanted to post something and I will post more soon!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I went back and corrected some grammer errors... Please feel free to always tell me where I need to change something and I am always looking for a Beta reader

Chapter eight

When he ran towards his motorcycle climbing on he never saw the van pull besides him, matter of fact, now one else notice the swift movement of the men in the van, all that is known is that Mamoru awoke to blindness and was heavily groggy.

He tilted his head upright to try to open his eyes; his head felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on him. He wasn't able to bring his hands to head as he now realized that he was bound to a chair

He could hear his heart race slightly but from his training he knew not to panic. He moved in a way to test the strength of the ropes that bound him. They were solid. He grunted but he was a trained machine.

His training needed to take over his senses, and so he concentrated on his surroundings, not able to see, he could hear and smell and so he did. He could hear slight breathing but it was someone else in stress he sensed.

"Hello?".. He whispered

And he raised his head, blind folded, but he looked in the direction of the breathing, his ears could hear irate agitation coming from the corner of the room that he was in.

HOURS EARLIER……..

She awoke groggy but she knew that she was being carried over the shoulders of someone to somewhere. Her eye sight was blurry and she felt dizzy, she lifted her hand to her head and felt the warm liquid over her right eye.. it was blood.

Then reality hit her hard ,as her last memories of the moments before her world went black ,came back to her..

She suddenly started to wiggle and try to remove herself from the mans shoulder but she realized that her legs were tied together. "HELP..."… it was the last words she remembered before being sat down and her face covered with a cloth, and she inhaled causing her world to go black again but not before seeing that the one carrying her was the still the guard from earlier....

When she awoke again, her head was pounding but her eye sight was not so blurry, remembering her last moments, she wasn't surprised to be bound to a chair but where she was, was more surprising.... "What the hell??".. her eyes were wondering the room and she closed her eyes as memories flooded....

Flashback.....................................

"Daddy? Can I come in?"

She looked upon her father at his desk in his huge office. She knew that when Daddy was working that he needed to be left alone but she missed him and she was scared, it was late and her dreams woke her up.

He looked up to her over the rim of his glasses that sagged on his nose. She giggled at the sight... he was giving her the squinty eyes that she knew were his playful eyes..

She ran to him and jumped into his lap and snuggled into chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "What wrong sweetheart?"..

She in took his scent remembering the way that he smelt.. like vanilla and oak spices.

"Daddy I want to be just like you when I grow up."

He chuckled at her comment

"Baby, you can't be just like me because I want you to be just like you."... He removed her from his chest to look into her eyes..

"What's wrong and why are you up at 1 in the morning?"

Fresh tears started to trickle down her innocent face , she had a nightmare and mother wasn't too happy to have been waken from her sleep but before she could explain the door was opened and her fathers eyes were removed from her to someone else at the door. it was her mother, giving her father a disapproving look and tiny Usagi removed herself from her fathers lap and walked toward the door, she knew her mother was not very happy to see her bugging her father, which is the way her mother would tell her.

"You can't baby her forever, she needs to learn Monsters are not real."

The last part of her sentence "about the monsters" was directed at the small child now walking past her mother to her room. When she arrived to her room she could feel the presence of her mother behind her and when she turned to look at her mother she was thrown to the ground by a violent slap."

Flashback ended.....

Usagi opened her eyes to once again be brought back to reality, she was bound to a chair in her fathers office at her old house. The office still had his scent but the light that the office held was gone, the shelves were decrepit and the furniture was all gone, the drapes that covered the celing to floor windows were ragged, torn, and faded, the carpet was black with dirt and dust.

Her eyes went to the door as it opened and the person that came in left her in complete shock and disbelief

"Mother?.." it was a barely audible whisper but never the less it was heard by the women that came behind the door

"My dear Usagi, what have you done?"

She gently said her line as if they were rehearsed and she came closer to Usagi, Usagi clinched her jaw, as if expecting for her mother to hit her, after all, growing up with her mother, Usagi always expected to be hit but nothing ever happened, the women, who was now aged in appearance knelt before her

"My dear daughter, I knew that you would grow to be beautiful but I never thought you would really have your fathers eyes."

She took Usagi's face and examined it, moving it left and right... "flawless."... it came out of her mothers mouth as if Usagi were a lab animal

"I thought you were dead."... it was a statement that made her mother stop examining her face it made her forcefully bring her face to met hers as her nails dug into her skin, stinging, but not deep enough to leave scars

"What ever gave you that impression?"

Usagi's eyes started to tear as her mother's icy gaze met her light blue eyes.

"You never came back after father died, I...I...Thou..."

"WHAT? You thought what????"

Her mother realised her face and stood never letting Usagi finish her last statement.

"You thought I died when your father died?"

She looked at Usagi and sneered at her

"My dear I have been watching you every since that day. You always wanted to be JUST LIKE HIM, and he just LOVED YOU sooo MUCH, it made me sick."

She spat in Usagi's direction

"I never wanted children but he wanted you. I never did."

she stood tall as the last words escaped her mouth and Usagi never let a sob escape her but her tears were like rivers running down her cheeks.

"What did you do?".. Usagi questioned through gritted teeth.

"WHAT DID I DO???? HMMM?"

Her mother paced back and forth and then stooped in front of Usagi an knelt before her again

"It's not what I did but what you did. You see when you were born, your father stopped paying me attention and everything became about YOU and one day I realized that I could live a life free from him and he was giving me the perfect opportunity to do so. I just used his first love against him.. His love to race. HE JUST HAD TO RACE....."

She stood from Usagi pacing back and forth again as she marveled in her story about how she got her father to believe she was in trouble and how he fell for everything hook line and sinker and Usagi watched as her mother laughed hysterically about it

"YOU MONSTER!!!!"

Usagi lunged her body at her, only to remember that she was still bound

"I HATE YOU GUTS YOU selfish bitch....."

That was the last comment that she remembered before being violently hit over the head with a lamp that her mother had reached over and grapped to retaliate with about being called a bitch.

Hours later..................................

Usagi woke again, this time her mouth was dry and when she tried to close it she realized that she was gagged, still bound to the chair, she looked over to the window to see that it was now really dark and judging by the moon it was almost time for the race.. she was internally confused about what was going on... her mother was Midnight... had she always been midnight? Then did Jiro-san know???

Her world seemed darker and her future didn't matter any more... the bitter words of her mother stung her deeply...she was never wanted by anyone other than her father and he was gone and she was the reason that her whole life was screwed... she didn't know who she wanted to kill more, Diamond or her mother....

She grunted, closing her eyes, tyring to pull her hands free. She tried to ignore the pain that surged through her hands as she pulled and pulled and she stopped when she heard loud footsteps come up the stairs...

She just panted loudly and the tears were falling but not from fear but the pain now throbbing from her head and hands... How was she expected to drive tonight and then it hit her like a tons of bricks, it really didn't matter if she drove tonight, there intentions are not for her to win, there was someone else already lined up to take her place.

The loud footsteps now got closer and reached the door and in stumbled a man, walking backwards dragging something, and when the something came into full view, Usagi's eyes went wide and she grunted louder and tried again with all of her strength to get lose but all to failed attempts.... before her eyes were two men, in black suits, carrying in Mamoru

Her eyes just held them as they bound him to a chair in the same manner as her and then blind folded him, she stared at them as they left ,not even acknowledging the fact that she was there.

She looked at Mamoru, there was a small cut above his eye but he looked relativity okay, but an overwhelming amount of guilt fell over her as she was internally screaming at herself, how had she let him get so close? he was in this whole mess because of her. Her tears silently crept down her face, she was in love with this man and she hated herself for thinking that she would be allowed to love him....

Just then she heard him stir and groan and she watched intently as he awoke from the state that he was in. She watched every move he made and noticed his calm composure with slight concern.. "_how could he be so calm?"...._ then he looked in her direction as if he saw her, she grunted trying to have him hear her_.."IM HERE...."_ she mentally yelled at him but something else had caught his attention as wells as hers, the footsteps coming toward the door.

In through the doors came Jiro San, Diamond, and her mother.

Mamoru had sensed the other persons struggles cease once the door opened and he could make out two strong smells, one of an overwhelming floral perfume and the other was oaky and he knew that smell ....it was his uncle... "Uncle -San?".. he voice came out strong and agitated

And Mamoru noticed the footsteps get closer to him

" Nephew."

On the other side of the room usagi watched with new found horror as Mamoru called Jiro san "Uncle" and Jiro san called him "Nephew", her gaze only fell upon her mothers eyes and her wicked grin, inside Usagi felt sick ......" he was his nephew"... she closed her eyes as the pain was deeper than her soul could bear, memories of there moments together were like knives stabbing her, she had given herself to him wholly, he lied to her, used her, and when she finally opened her eyes to met her mothers again, there was something newly unleashed

her mother stepped forward and whispered in her ear... "I was wondering when you were going to lose that pathetic gaze." and she stood up and walked away and out of the the room

On the other side Jiro San knelt before Mamoru.. "this is for your own good." he said as he unblind folded Mamoru

He blinked several times before his sight became clear and he saw his uncle, cousin, and a women with long brunette hair kneeling in front of the other person that had been in the room with him. His uncle removed his ropes and Mamoru stood up, looking at his uncle and cousin with anger in his eyes, "What the hell was going on?" and then he noticed the women remove herself from the person and everyone exited, Jiro san held Mamoru by the wrist as Mamoru eyes came to met hers

He felt like the world has stopped and her eyes were the only thing that could be seen, in the moonlight, there was no sparkle, no light, just darkness, and he realized what she must be thinking as he called jiro san "Uncle"...

she was bound to a chair and gagged, she was bloody and bruised and he looked into her eyes

"Usako.".....

TO be continued....

So I am writing this story on the spot, so forgive me for not updating weekly, but I will try harder.....


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone that is leaving comments and Review.. it helps me to be motivated to be creative and unique~!!!!! I don't own Sailor Moon but I wish I did... then I could RULE THE WORLD... Ah?? Just kiddin :)

Chapter Nine...

It was the hardest decision of his life, looking at her there in her state; his stomach was flying with bitter hate and solid feelings of brokenness.

He stared at her before walking away, while his uncle patted his back " Women like that are not meant to be wives, only whores.", his words like venom for Usagi, who heard every word spoken.

Mamoru was picturing murdering his uncle for saying such things but only smiled and nodded, knowing that by each action he was putting a greater distance between him and his beautiful goddess.

Usagi watched and her world was becoming blacker than that of the dark side of the moon. Her hatred and rage, shining in her eyes and her body trembled with anxiety to assault revenge, her blood was pumping hard through her veins, making the pain she felt numb next to her emotional roller coaster turning inside of her.

It wasn't until she had been released from her ties, left on a street close to her loft and was walking on the streets that she realized that she had lost herself in her own mind, plotting, visualizing her moves.

Even the guard who was order to release her had a chill run down his spin at the quiet sight of the girl that he had to watch. She was but a shell and her eyes, though they blinked did not stray from starring straight and they held an eerie glimmer that made the guard nervous, she was like a venomous snake ready to attack

She stopped walking, as she felt the light sprinkles and she held up her hands to catch that falling drops. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" she yelled at the sky. She smirked at herself and laughed, her shoulders shaking from her laughter only the laughter had taken on a form of sobbing and the rain fell harder, soaking the lost creature.

She found herself walking again, she knew it was her body moving but her soul felt detached from it, not wanting to belong to this world anymore, she was a lifeless form still walking around, she had made it passed her doorman, who had said things but it was all muffled to her, and she waved her hand at him to dismiss what he was saying, she pushed her elevator button and when she finally arrived at her door, She simply pushed the door open and walked in, water pooling around her and she stood there in the entrance of her loft.

She paid no mind to the fact that her clock was flashing 9:00 and she only had an hour, she didn't pay attention to the fact that she had begun to remove her clothing in the front of her door way, which she never closed, her eyes stared straight as if looking into another world.

She walked into to her room bare, her hair still drenched and she went to her closet and picked out her finally outfit for her last performance, her last adrenaline rush, there was no turning back

She slipped her body into tight leather pants that came low on her hips, a black form fitted t- shit that came mid drift. She searched her closet and found her black mid calf DOCs, she tied them up all the way up and tucked the laces inside.

She moved herself to her mirror and she looked like a blond Angelina Jolie, she punched the mirror, shattering it and causing her knuckles to bleed and her hand to throb but it was less painful than the dagger stuck in her heart.

She went to her closet again and removed an old leather jacket and she held it to her, closing her eyes as she took in the scent.. "Poppa"…. " I will be with you soon.".. she threw the jacket on, it was oversized but she needed him with her.

She walked out the door of her loft, never closing the door behind her, never looking back, she picked up only her keys and left.

On the other side of town

The girls landed in Minas Dad's private jet and the doors were opening to let the four bubbly passengers off and when they stepped onto the black tar there was a black limo waiting

Raye looked at Mina…. "Really? Do you always have to show off?"

Mina gave Raye a shocked expression.. "This isn't my doing.".. She exclaimed putting up her hands.. "I SWEAR!"

Then a man came out of the limo and the women all took defensive stances, knowing who this man was, it Lita was the first to walk to him

"I don't know what the hell you think that you are trying to pull but I suggest that you get back into the Limo or I will personally put you in it myself.".. She said to his face while persistently shoving her finger into his chest

He only moved two steps backward before speaking.. "Ladies this limo was arranged to pick you up and take you to Usagi."

They all looked at one another and it was Mina that ran forward about to pummel the man before them but Lita held her back

"WAIT Mina." She whispered into her friends ear.. "If they have her then we need to go. We can help her."… Mina's whole body went limp and she nodded at Lita

Lita turned… "Look Diamond.!".. She said in a low thunderous tone, threatening is a tone less expressive to the emotions that were flooding Lita's veins.. "We don't play games. You will take us to her and if we feel that you are in anyway deceiving us, Mina's dad will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in a prison that no one knows the name of because it isn't suppose to exist, like you won't exist."

Diamond's face never changed from the moment that he stepped out the Limo and for the brave women it was hard to decern his intentions but he simply bowed and pointed to the limo door. Lita motioned for everyone to enter and she entered last

As they began to pull away Diamond reached for a remote and closed the window that separated the Limo driver and the passengers to give them privacy… "This cabin is sound proof and it important for you to listen. I know that we have never been on the same side but in light of some new circumstances I found that I need to put a stop to my father."

The girls looked to one another... "Why the sudden want to stop him?" Raye inquired

Diamond only took in a deep breath.. "He has gone to far. He found out that Mamoru and Usagi were intimate, apparently he had Usagi's loft watched and he received some very passionate photos of her and Mamoru and it sent my father over the edge. I warned Mamoru to stay away from her that she had been claimed..."

"CLAIMED???".. Lita intrrupted loudly

"Look I said that I need you to listen. I know that there are things that you don't agree with but in all fairness Usagi dug her own holes too, she wanted to be apart of this world because if she didn't then she wouldn't have gone through the trouble of wining ever touge race she entered."

at that the girls claimed down Amy given them the eyes, she wanted to hear all the details to see why Diamond had changed is heart.. "Continue.. Why is it important now and what is the point of bringing us to her? Is she in trouble?"

"I am afraid that my father has weaved a nasty plan to invlove everyone Usagi loves to get back at her and it wasn't hard, he just used the one person that could hurt her the most." He looked to the girls with glistening eyes.. "Her mother."

"HER WHAT?"... Raye once again on edge.. "She's suppose to be dead."

"I thought so too. Except one day I entered into a very private meeting that my father was having , I left my pager in the office and I didn't think to knock but to make a long story short, I saw her there, she hadn't changed much but I knew exactly who she was and she introduced herself as Midnight,my father said she had earned her title by killing any one who got in her way including Usagi's father Kenji. Her own mother killed her father, I started to feel for Usagi, I started to see why she hated us so much, apparently his death was made to look like an accident but in reality he was forced to take poison and she had tricked him telling kenji that she was being held captive and he fell for it and during our race he lost control of his car and died. That women, she's Pure evil, Midnight is just a jealous bitter old hag and she ultimately wants my father to kill Usagi because he wants Usagi and it leaves a bittier taste in her mouth because my father and Midnight are lovers and Mamoru is interested in Usagi but Midnight apparently was trying to get her claws into Mamoru to be her new lover, it's all twisted and now no one will survive if She has her way."

"What to you mean?"

" Tonight a race has been planned and an explosive device has been attached to Usagi's car and set to exploded at 160 miles per hour. I tried to tell Mamoru. I called him because I had started to follow him and I found out that he's been working for the FBI. I didn't tell my father because i knew that my father would kill him and I love Mamoru. He was the only person who listened to me when I was younger, he always believed that I could be more than this, AN errand boy for my father, Mamoru saw me going to college and I can't stand that even though Mamoru left to America he still ended up involved in this whole mess, He's going to be forced to race against her and Usagi is going to try to win, she won't lose not even to Mamoru, no matter how much she might care for him and she's going to reach 160 after the mountain pass but I know Mamoru too, he wont let her reach 160 because he knows that the explosive will go off.

For once the grils knew they all had to play on the same team for Usagi sake

"Listen we have a plan."...

TO be continued....

I'm posting bit by bit.. so I don't leave you hanging weeks and weeks without anything.... keep Reading next chapter is there race.... will they race? what are the girls planing? and will Usagi forgive poor Mamoru??? HMMM got to keep reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mamoru sat in his car, his emotional scars tearing at him. Images of her danced through and through his head and the bitter words that his uncle said before leaving_…. "Women like that are not meant to be wives only hores_"…. It tore holes in him and left him bitter, he didn't want to face what it left her with

He was waiting in his car and his thoughts were broken when he heard the loud roar of her old mustang pull beside him, he didn't want to even look to his side to see her but he did and it was Motoki… "What The hell?? Where was she?"

Motoki parked the car and left the engine running waiting for "GIGI", it was not like her to be late, he looked at his watch and it was only 5 mins till race time, this whole race was given him bad vibes. He noticed the car to his side and saw Mamoru, immediately Motoki got out of the car

Mamoru rolled down his window… "Where is she?"

"I Don't know!".. Motoki raised his hands in aggravation

Mamoru felt his stomach sink at the thought that after he left that they didn't let her go as his uncle had said, he looked at Motoki

"Have you tried to call her?"

"Yes and she hasn't answered..".. but before he could continue his banter and start an assault on Mamoru he heard a loud revving of a motorcycle engine and sighed a sound of relief.. "FINALLY!", he said standing up straight. "She made it."

Mamoru tensed up, he hadn't seen Usagi on a motorcycle before, didn't even know that she had one but there were lots of things that he had to admit that he hadn't known about her. She had captured his heart in less than two weeks. She had freely opened herself up to him and he had trampled on her trust, he saw her approach.

She kept focus, full speed ahead, till she reached the front end of the cars, where she dropped the motorcycle and spun into a 360 spin, causing the dirt road to go up in cloud a dust. She dropped the bike on the ground and took of her helmet. Her face still bruised

She heard the gasp of some of the crowd and Motoki ran toward her, gripping her face. "What the hell happened to you?", he sternly looked into her eyes and absorbed her painful orbs, again he asked his question but sincerity formed his words again, as he caught the sight of her soulless eyes, "Usa, what happened?"

She didn't feel his tone touch her in any way she only knew one thing, she wasn't lying down anymore and she wasn't running anymore, and she was not going to let her father's name be forgotten. She shook her body free from Motoki's grasp as he only stood there in shock at her cold response.

She climbed onto the hood of her mustang "CAN I GET EVERY ONES ATTENTION PLEASE."

She stood there bruised and beautiful capturing the attention of everyone, including Jiro San and his company

Mamoru got out of his car at the sight of her, she had completely lost her mind… "Usagi get down from there." …. he demanded

She turned to him given him the death glare "You dare to call me that name. What gives you that right? OH!...".. She paused, placing her hand on her hip and her index finger under her chin, as she sarcastically pretended to think about WHY… and she turned to him again.. "OH! Because you think I slept with you gives you the right."… her statement bold and unashamed, she peered at him with her gray eyes, her blues lost in the cloud of rage, Motoki, seeing the tension, tried to calm the situation

"Usagi, that's enough. I don't know what's going on but that's enough!"

She turned to Motoki, her beloved friend, and shot venomous words toward him. "SHUT UP TOKI. I AM FIRST RANK, question my authority again and I will gut you myself.".. she turned to peer at her audience but she looked for only one pair of eyes, Jiro sans….

She pointed at him

This was her declaration of independence. She was standing up to the beast

"A lot of people might be afraid of you but IM NOT….You don't own me and you never will. I won't be bought or be beaten to submission. I won't be threatened by you and I refuse to live in fear of you.."

she spat at the ground, the crowd's curiosity growing about what was happening ..

"HE".. she pointed at Mamoru .. "Can have the title and all that comes with it. I have only come here tonight to prove that NO ONE" … she looked at Mamoru.. "Can win me, my father was the best and I am the best. I will DIE to defend his honor."

After her speech she stepped down from her hood and strapped herself into her car and Motoki came to her side, gripping car's door frame.. "Are you ready?".. he said in a monotone voice and it clicked in Usagi's mind somewhere that she had hurt him but it was for his own good, he didn't know what Jiro san and the evil BITCH had planned. .. "I'm sorry" she mentally said to him and she looked at her opponent and revved her engine

Mamoru grew nervous. She was past rage and he knew that she was ready to die to make her point to Jiro san.. "I won't let you Usagi, I love you." He whispered out, knowing that he couldn't let her sacrifice herself without him sacrificing himself first. He knew what he had to do.

As they both approached the line to start, a Limo pulled up and out came four women and Diamond, Usagi immediately recognized them and held her breath. She eyed them over from her car, making sure that they were okay and then she saw Diamond and her griped on her wheel tightened and she jumped out the car, slamming it behind her

Motoki ran after her, holding her in his arms before she ran a full assault at Diamond. Jiro San ran to his son's side and the crowd started to go crazy.

"YOU DIAMOND are scum and if lay one hand on my friends I will guarantee you that you will not see the light of day."…

Jiro-San stepped forward in front of his son leaning in to Usa ear.. "Remember what we talked about over the phone."

Usagi calmed down, seeing his eyes land on Motoki. She couldn't let anything happen to any of them.

"Now, back to your car.".. he demanded

Usagi left back to her car, Motoki's arms still wrapped around her shoulders.. "Usa what did he say to you?"

She looked at him.. "That he would kill you if I didn't show to race. I won't let him hurt you and anyone else anymore. I'm wining this race tonight and I'm finishing all of this once and for all."

She hoped in her car and Mamoru knew that it was time, they revved their engines and the flag went down, the crowd went crazy,

Inside the cars both opponents were attentive to every detail of the mountain, swaying around the curves, side by side at moments, Mamoru registered his MPH and saw it hit 140 at one turn, she was only inches from him, he wanted to nudge her to make her spin out but the curves were smaller than her remembered and it would cause her to spin out over the edges

THINK STUPID THINK… he could get her on the inside and force her to slow against the wall of the mountain, it was worth a shot

Usagi saw Mamoru change positions pulling up on her right, leaving her on the inside.. "What he doing?"…she needed to focus the curves were running out, she observed her MPH, the stupid thing was broke.. "GREAT." She had to rely on her hearing to shift into gears

Her concentration was broken as her car was sent jolting into the mountain side and her neck snapped to the side… "His trying to kill me."… her mind barked at her.. "Like uncle like nephew, you lying sack of shit." she revved forward trying to dodge Mamoru's assaults at her car, she wasn't getting anywhere..

Mamoru saw the break in the quarter mile coming.. "SHIT… forgive me Usako.".. it was his final plea before he revved forward

Down at the site stood the four beauties and Diamond… "Are you ready?"

Diamond looked at them and nodded… "The cars are over there.".. He pointed at two racing cars behind them and Diamond chucked keys at them.. "Get them out of here safely and I will deal with my Uncle."

The girls nodded and hoped in the cars and started the engines, catching the attention of everyone , including Jiro San.. "SON, what are you doing?"…. he stared at his son and lifted a hand to slap him but was received with a surprising sight…

"I'm sorry father but this has to stop. You are hurting even your own family and all because of that twisted women."… In his hand Diamond held a gun to his father and the crowd gathered around…

The girls zoomed toward the end of the race…."We have to meet the cars before they make it to the quarter mile dash of the mountain. Usa will punch it."

On the mountain

Mamoru saw the corner coming before the split and he was side by side with Usagi who stared at him over her shoulder… she yelled at him.. "YOU COWARD…RACE ME."

Mamoru wished he could wash away all of her misconceptions at that moment but she pulled back and cut him off in the side, making Mamoru on the inside again… "DAMMIT USAGI LISTEN TO ME…" … he shouted but she ignored him, tears pouring down her face… she clutched into third gear and hearing this Mamoru had only one choice

They saw the quarter mile dash of the mountain and both dashed for it and Mamoru looked at his MPH and it hit 150 and she was only inches ahead, maybe 156, he closed his eyes , shifted early into four gear and ran his car into the back of hers, sending the two cars spinning out of control

The girls pulled up to the unfolding scene and stopped the car, getting out, running toward the two people,

They watched in horror as Usagi's body flew out from her car and onto the dirt road before them. She laid there not moving and her car continued to flip until it exploded, sending all the girls to the ground

Mamoru's car had spent off and flipped but because he was wearing his seat belt and had a roof that secured his body inside his car

He could hear screaming, crying, and a loud explosion but he was upside down in his car and everything was blurry. He suddenly felt two small hands tugging at his seat belt.. it was Raye and Lita, trying to get him out, he helped to remove the seat belt, still dizzy, but he was able to get out and the girls helped him to walk but the sight before him was more concerning than his physical needs.

He started to hurriedly limp toward her.. "Usako."… He ran to her limp body and held her.. "NO!"… He started to sob.. "This isn't what I wanted. I love you please don't leave me." His pleading voice sent the girls into tears… and AMI squealed

"Ami what's wrong?"

"Lita her hand twitched."

Ami came to her side and checked her pulse… there was a long pause but she looked up with a smile.. "IT'S WEAK BUT IT'S THERE!" she shouted with glee… "We need to get her to a hospital."

It was then that they heard the thunder of loud sirens and a caravan of cops and ambulances arrive.

"Right on time."..Mina voiced

Mamoru looked at her…

"You're not the only one with ties."

He let out a painful laugh

Once on the scene the ambulance and cops took over, assisted everyone, Usagi was immediately sent to the hospital and Mamoru demanded to go with her but was stopped by an officer.. "Mamoru Chiba?"

Mamoru looked at the man.. "Yes?"

"I need you to come with me."

Mamoru didn't hesitate; something in the way the officer looked at him took him back to his childhood, a moment in his childhood that he thought that he had pushed out and far away.

The cop took him in his car and they arrived at the starting line of the race, where there were more cops and more ambulance

They stopped at an ambulance but Mamoru didn't notice, he only noticed the yellow tape around the limo from earlier and men taking pictures.

It was like slow motion for him and he stepped out of the car and the guard led him to two stretchers, both covered with black bags, indicating dead bodies, he closed his eyes and remembered his parents and opened them two his Uncle and His cousin

"Do you know them?" the cop question

Mamoru nodded… "What happened?"

Mamoru found that a warm strong hold was on his shoulder and he turned to see the friendly brown eyes of Motoki

"Diamond shot your uncle and then turned the gun on himself"

It was a simple explanation but Mamoru felt emptier, he knew that nothing his uncle did was worthy of honor as well as his cousin but they were family but it was over, all of it was over and Mamoru looked at his friend.. "It's over."

Motoki held up two letters one was written to Mamoru and the other was written to Usagi… "They found these in Diamonds coat pocket."

Mamoru took them and held them and remember about Usagi… "USAGI!"…he grasped Motoki's hand.. "Come we need to get to the hospital."

On their ride to the hospital Mamoru was able to explain to Motoki all that had happened and Motoki could only shake his head in disbelief and he noticed the saddened expression of Mamoru's body… "Hey buddy, don't worry, Usagi will need some time but if she is at all the person I know she is, she's going to understand."

Mamoru tried to be stronger because he knew that he would need his strength to try to conquer his next battle…..

Trying to win her love again

To be continued…..

Almost done with this story… I welcome any suggestions for endings or outcomes and I appreciate all the reviews… thanks for continuing to read my story


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks have passed since the ambulances and the mountain and Mamoru stood on his balcony drinking a cup of coffee, the chilly wind blowing his hair as his eyes beheld the rising of the sun.

His mind was still uneasy. Usagi was still in the hospital recovering from her near deathly blow to her head from being launched from her car. Surprisingly her injuries were minor but she had awakened from her slumber three days ago and Mamoru couldn't bring himself to see her.

All of his being wanted to try to make her love him again. To let her know that he felt alone without her but his reasonable mind keep telling him that he would only bring her pain again, that she needed someone that wouldn't hurt her.

He closed his eyes , seeing her on the ground that day, in the hospital bed, the tubes and wires, he just couldn't help but think that it was him who had put her in that condition. He was supposed to be watching her…Protecting her….

He walked back into his apartment and pushed the answering machine which had messages from no one other than Motoki…

"Hey Dude, You can't keep putting it off."…Message left yesterday at 2 pm …BEEP…

"Hey Mamoru it's Toki again, I'm going to keep bugging you till you pick up."…Message left yesterday at 6 pm..BEEP …

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Motoki thanks buddy but I can't break her heart again.", he sighed letting the machine keep playing

"Hey Mamo, it's Toki, There releasing her today. She got a clean bill of health. She'll be staying with me while I care for her, just wanted to let you know."…Beep, message left Today at 3:45 am

No more messages-

Mamoru checked his watch, it was now 6 am, and then he glanced at the kitchen counter top, which displayed two pieces of papers. He walked over to them. One was the letter from Diamond the other was a flight confirmation. He picked up the letter first and opened it again for the hundredth time

Dear Mamoru

My most beloved cousin, even when we were children you saw in me what I could become and I thank you for that. You are a great person and I know that I have done many shameful things but the most shameful of them is that I let my father hurt our family. Please accept this letter as an apology for all that has ever made you hurt and feel angry towards me or my father, fate has us now and I am ready to come to terms with that…Good bye Mamoru, I know that my actions will make you wonder why I did what I did but even then I am still selfish because I couldn't see myself behind bars for the rest of my life, so I will look down on you and watch over you, like you watched over me when we were younger and I will kiss your mother and father for you….

Mamoru closed his eyes again as the tear stains once again fell from his face. His cousin didn't have to go to such extremes to prove that he was sorry for all that he had done but there was a peace that Diamond had come to terms with his evil deeds and accepted responsibility for them and even now he smiled because he knew that he would see him again

Then Mamoru looked at the next piece of paper and felt bitter confliction in his gut. He was scheduled to go back home in two days and he still hadn't made up his mind. His home in America awaited him and all the luxuries that he had accommodated himself with were there, his real life but it really wasn't his life anymore that he cared about

If he were honest with himself his life was plain, boring, and empty…well at least without her….'just go stupid'…his mind shouted at him but his feet wouldn't move, then his phone rang and he picked it up

"MOTOKI..PLEASE I KNOW IT'S YOU ALREADY!"

Mamoru waited for his response but there was nothing but a light breathing on the other side

"Motoki?" …Mamoru whispered questioningly

"Hello."… her voice was light and barely auditable but she had called him and his voice was stuck in his throat and his heart was racing a thousand beats per minute

"Usa…"… he wanted to call her Usako but decided against it, not wanting to upset her.. "Usagi." He stated plainly

"Yes."

Her answer was short

"Are you with Motoki?"… he wanted to start more conversation

"Not right now but I called because I know about everything."

He took in all the information that was actually meant in that short phrase..

"Motoki told you?"

"Yes and the girls"

"Well, I wanted to explain but I just didn't know how or if you would even want to see me."

Usagi could hear the anguish in his voice and truth be told that she was still bitter about everything and how if she had been told the whole truth, then things would have been different, at least that's the way that she felt.

"Well, I do think that we should talk In person."

"Yeah, we should."…Mamoru looked at the flight confirmation in his hand and grimaced the thought of having to tell her about the decision that was before him

"Met me by the lake at the park, across from Crown Arcade at 2 today."

"Sounds good."

She hung up and he hung up and he was in a nervous wreck.

oooOOOooo

Usagi sat in Motoki's bed and held the phone in her hand. She wanted so many answers from him but she wondered if any were worth asking anymore. She lifted the letter that sat open next to her. It was extremely tear stained but she looked upon it again

Dear usagi,

I don't deserve your kindness to even begin to read this letter but I thank you for doing so. I want to start by saying that I am sorry for all the pain that my life has caused you. I know all the pain that has been inflicted upon you by my father's motives and until recently by your mothers. I can't begin to even try to ask for your forgiveness but I hope that you can try to accept the actions that follow this letter as the sincerity of my words that my father and I will no longer inflict pain in your life and I will make sure of that. I have done many evil deeds in my life but none as evil as the light that was taken from you because you found out the Mamoru was a part of our family. Mamoru knew nothing about what was going on and he truly cares for you and I think that if nothing else this letter provides, I hope that you find resolve in knowing that Mamoru was a pawn in my father's game as were you. He is the only family that I have ever cared about and because he cares for you, I seek better judgment

Diamond

Usagi closed the letter and placed it back into its envelope. She took a deep breath. It was still a long time before she would see Mamoru but she was craving some air, something to take her mind off her nerves, she absolutely NO IDEA what she was going to say to Mamoru. Her feelings were still unclear but she was hoping that once she saw him that it would all make sense

She looked around Motoki's bedroom… "Still a bachelors pad."…Motoki lived in a lofty studio on the streets of Tokyo and he was gone getting some groceries

Usagi felt bored.. "I need something to do."… she saw the table by the entrance of the studio and there they were…. Shiny car keys, her mind pondered the open air through her hair and she rose from the bed, walking toward the table.

"One run before I met him.".. she took the keys and walked out of the studio. She used the keys car alarm to find the car, the head lights blinked indicating what car Motoki had left, he was after all a surgeon but he chose a simply life but not when it came to his cars

She whistled at the car, making a man in the parking lot look at her and she rolled her eyes.. "NOT YOU THE CAR.".. she shouted but the man gave her an insanity stare, usagi shrugged her shoulders "Whatever."

She smiled at her ride, Motoki's black American Lamborghini. She slide in the keys and opened the door. It smelled like fresh new leather.. "Gosh Toki do you even drive this thing?"

Her question was soon answered when she started the car and saw the mileage… 300 miles.. "I guess he doesn't drive this thing. TOO BAD!"… She revved the engine and peeled off, jerking the shifter into gear

It was pure bliss to feel the power under her hand. She sought out solace in the one place that could give her closer…Turn ball mountain… where it all began

She drove with the windows down and loved the air and after what seemed like hours passed she arrived at the mountain and that whole scene played out before her eyes, the start of the race and the crash that left her in a two week comma.

She started up the mountain and reached the top and got out. She walked toward the edge of the mountain top and the breeze whirled her hair around her body, she closed her eyes.. "Daddy I miss you. I want to be with you soo much"… she hugged herself with tears on the edge of her blue eyes… " but I need to let you go because I can't move on until I let myself be free from my pain of your death."

Her statement rang true in her heart and her head. She knew that from this moment on that she was done with Gigi….

She stepped back and removed herself and smiled… "But you have to admit dad… I grew up to be just like you. I'm a great driver… just watch me.."

At that she got back in the car and started down the mountain top, conquering every curve with grace, skill, control, and passion. It was how it felt every time before but the RUSH was missing

She stopped the car after finishing the run but the usually RUSH that ran deep in her veins was gone.

She felt perplexed and the need to feel that RUSH coursing through her was unsettling and so again she flung the car up the mountain and down it again and again… and again…. pushing every turn and redlining every shift but she found herself with the same empty feeling, after the fifth time she was in a rage of sweat and on the brink of tears… "What the hell is wrong with me?"

where was the completion that it left her in?

She signed, closing her eyes trying to remember the last time she felt completed and in that moment she realized why and remembered the last moment of her last Adrenaline rush..

It was in his arms, under the moonlight, looking into his eyes, bare with one another….

Her heart started to pound at the thought and her checks burned with the passion of the night and she laughed out loud like an insane person…. She knew exactly what she wanted to tell him

She rushed toward the park, it was one already.

To be continued…..

I know there isn't much that happens in this chapter but it's coming and I want to keep you guys reading, with the holidays gone I have more time to write and I got a NET BOOK for Christmas, SOOO I can write whenever I want and wherever I want… thanks for all your reviews… the next chapter we will see what happens with MOMMY DEAREST and If Mamoru will go back to America


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

He sat there upon a bench that overlooked the lake.

It was a beautiful day and he was waiting patiently for her. There were butterflies that danced in the bottom of his stomach, '_Gosh are you really that into her'_, his inner voice shouted at him.. He just was in awe that he fell for her but when he sat there upon the bench he started to recall his memories of her

Flash back:

Mamoru sat at his normal stool there in the Crown arcade overlooking his advanced physics book but for some reason he felt like something was missing

His best friend was wiping down the tables, looking at Mamoru trying his hardest to concentrate but he had noticed that Mamoru had now looked at the clock for the tenth time in an hour and a smile landed upon his lips and he walked over to the studious Mamoru

"Hey there buddy! Whatcha working on?"

Mamoru barley noticed Motoki start to talk to him but Motoki snapped his fingers in front of his face and made his mind wonder back to reality and he looked at his friend that had a smile upon his face

"What's with the grin?" Mamoru asked while straightening up on the stool

"OH NOTHING!".. Motoki said to him with a glimmer in his eye

"OH come off of it Toki. What's with you?"

"The question Mamoru is ….What is with you? Are you missing a certain someone today?"

Mamoru looked at him with a puzzled look and Motoki shook his head and put a hand on his hip

"Really Mamoru? It's only obvious that you are trying your hardest to concentrate and I have watched you look at that clock about 10 times since you have been here, you are waiting for her aren't you?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and pretended not to know what Motoki was talking about. He knew that he was talking about Usagi but that wasn't why he kept looking at the clock… or was it… it was true that she hadn't come in yet because she would have been there by now… but he shook off the fact that he was starting to worry about her… _'I don't care about the Odango Atama',_ his mental emotional block chimed in.

"Mamoru you can try to ignore me but I know that there are feelings there for the young blond and I can't blame you. She's going to be a knock out."

Mamoru looked back at Motoki

"I appreciate your concern but I have no feelings toward the Odango Atama, she is a childish teenager."

"You say that but I see the way you look at her."

Mamoru was growing frustrated at his friend's suggestive comments

"I have to go"

Mamoru started to put his things away

"Oh don't go and get bent out of shape." At that moment Motoki saw a sparkling pair of Golden strains dance across the huge arcade windows and he smirked

The door chimed and Usagi ran toward Motoki

"MOTOKI! You will never believe it!"

Her statement was full of surprise and excitement and Mamoru had his breath caught in his throat at the sight if her. He stood up straight and for the life of him he couldn't move past her to leave; he just couldn't leave without making a comment to her… "What? That you didn't klutz out today!"

He watched the blond turn to him with a tight lipped stare.. "I wasn't talking to you BAKA! So why don't you leave."

It was as if she had challenged him

"I would leave but I don't want to cross paths with a human tornado storm and get bull dozed over."

She wailed.. "BAKA you are so mean!"… "Well I will have you know that on my over here I was stopped and asked if I modeled, SO THERE MAMORU BAKA…. Someone thinks that I am graceful."

"Really Usagi?".. Motoki butted in to their "fight"

Usagi looked at Motoki with a blush on her cheeks and Mamoru felt a sting of hurt and he saw how she cooed at him and smiled at him and laughed at his every show of affection at her. Mamoru felt a growl rise up in his throat and Motoki looked at him

"Mamoru are you okay?"

'HUH?"

"You sounded like you ..." Motoki looked for the right word.. "Growled."

"Don't be ridiculous.".. Mamoru felt embarrassed and confused and pushed down the feelings that he was having and decided that it was time to leave… "By motoki I will see you next week, RIGHT?"

Motoki smiled

Walking toward his apartment Mamoru was trying to resolve the feelings that were coming over him as he watched Usagi talk to Motoki.. 'Was I jealous?'… 'No that couldn't be."…. 'Could it be?"… 'Why would I be jealous?"……. Mamoru searched every possible reason why he would be Jealous and by the time he reached his apartment Mamoru knew that he had developed strong feelings for the blond klutz

True she was klutzy but she loved with all her heart. She was childish but it made him laugh and made him feel like he was younger again …. She made him "feel" and that was something that even Mamoru couldn't hide, she sparked a fire in him that made him want to know why and there fights were the first step to that

Flash back ended:

He smiled looking at the water again. 'She was the spark that made me feel'… I've always had feelings for her. They were just sparked again"….

"YEAH STUPID"

Mamoru rolled his eyes… his inner voice was really starting to annoy him…

'Yeah?.. well, I am the only inner voice that you have.. SO you're stuck with me."

"Don't remind me."… he said out loud

Suddenly Mamoru felt his jacket buzz and searched his pockets for his phone and noticed that it was Motoki

"Hello"

"MAMORU… THANK GOD."

"What's up buddy."

"You haven't heard?"…Motoki realized Mamoru's unusual calm manner when answering the phone

"Heard what?"… Mamoru's heart was starting to beat irregular

There was silence… "Usagi took off earlier with my car and I got worried when she didn't come back, I called her and She said that she was on her way over to the park but then… " Motoki stopped and took a deep breath

"Toki, where is she now?"

Toki heisted to answer… "Shes…"

"SHE WHAT TOKI?"

" I got a call from the police, saying that they found my car abandoned on the road and that it looked like someone had crashed into it, when they inspected the car, they found a note…"

Mamoru rose from the bench and started toward his motorcycle … "Where is she Toki?"

" it was a note from Midnight saying that she wants you to show up at the club at 4 and if you want to see Usagi alive to come alone and NO cops… Mamoru, she still doesn't know about you being with the FBI."

Mamoru started his motorcycle … "Toki call the police and tell them that I don't want anyone there. I will take care of it."

"Mamoru you're walking into a trap. She's evil; she wants nothing more than to use you against Usagi."

Mamoru knew that this was some sort of a trap but he just had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach and he had to find her and protect Usagi… "I can't just let Midnight hurt Usagi, I love her."

Motoki knew with that statement there was nothing that he could say that would change Mamoru's mind…. "Be careful and bring her home safe, please."

At that Motoki hung up the phone and Mamoru raced toward club. He looked at his watch, he had been captivated in his own memories that he had failed to notice that she was late. Mamoru once again growled at himself … "You're making this a habit Mamoru"

He found himself at the club. Everything looked very abandoned considering that the club had been closed after his uncle's death. He looked over the building and pulled around the back where he use to enter when he worked for his uncle. He carefully climbed the stairs

Two hours earlier:

Usagi was racing toward the park. She was utterly elated to be in love with Mamoru. To know that he alone was the only man that had matched the adrenaline rush that she was left in after conquering a tough run.

Then her memories of him, when they were younger started to come back to her

Flash back:

Usagi walked innocently through the park; she had spotted the perfect place to sit. It was under a cherry blossom tree that overlooked the parks lake on top of a hill. She peacefully sat and watched the children play and the sun set. She pulled open her bag and removed her drawing pad

She pulled out her sketching pencils and began to sketch, when something caught her attention. It was the Baka himself and he was walking with a girl. Usagi grew very curious and she had every intention of looking away but she felt drawn to stare at the couple

He sat with her and they talked and jealously started to rise in Usagi, he had never 'talked' to her, just insulted her on a regular basis. The girl clung to his arm and Usagi felt a blush of embarrassment cover her cheeks, she felt like she was invading their privacy but she felt compelled to draw him. She stared at the sunset again and then at him and the sun glistened off his dark hair

Usagi picked up her pencils again and began to sketch and before she realized she had made a perfect picture. It captured him in every way. She stared at it and gently smudged the pencil to accent his perfect facial features…. 'he was perfect'…. Her heart fluttered

"Hmmm… If I didn't know any better I would think that you had a crush on me."

Usagi screamed out in shock and clutched the book to her chest, her cheeks turning a crimson red.

"Where did you come from?"… She managed to stutter out her statement and looked back to the spot where he was suppose to be.

"I came from over there."… He pointed … "but I think that you already knew that."

"I…Uh..I"… Usagi feeling totally stupid and embarrassed stood up with tears about to break forth ..."I'm sorry… I wasn't spying. I come up here to draw and you were looking at the sunset and I just wanted to capture that moment. You looked so peaceful."

"I didn't know that you sketched."… he gently pried the notebook from her fingers and gazed at it and he smiled and gave it back… "It really captures the moment."

Then he walked away… Usagi never saw him after that day, he moved away but she remembered the feeling that she had when he walked away…. Like he was a challenge for her to conquer… something she wanted to know more about…

Flash back ended

She was still driving with a smile on her face, that's why he's such a rush but there more to him that I need conquer, more to explore…..

Her mind was in a whole new place when she felt the forceful blow to her car that sent it flying into a tree off the side of the Rhode. Usagi completely felt dumbstruck as to what happened.. Her head was groggy but she opened the car door and fell out, her balance being affected by the crash.

The car was smoking and the horn was going off but Usagi just held her head

She looked at the car… "SHIT… Motoki is going to kill me…"… she said out loud but she suddenly felt a sharp needle in the side of her neck and as she whipped her body around, her fading sight caught her mother's eyes, removing a needle from her neck….. "I will see you later"

Those were the last words Usagi heard before she woke up in the club tied to a chair in the middle of the club's dance floor

Flash back ended:

Inside the club Usagi stared bitterly at her mother

"Why are you still doing this? It's all over."… her words were tough to get out.

Her mother looked at her… "Why?"….. She snarled at Usagi with bitterness in her heart that filled her eyes.. "You have taken everything away from me; your father love, Jiro San, and Mamoru, who was going to be my second in command. So now I will let you watch as I take everything from you."

"Mamoru isn't stupid. He'll be prepared for any tricks."…. she blurted out but she was sure that her comment held no validity. Motoki told her that he was an undercover agent but she was unaware of his capabilities to discern traps.

"See… your little lover has come to your rescue…. just like I thought he would."

Usagi was turned to face a screen that displayed Mamoru and her heart began to beat

"What are you planning to do?".. Usagi darted death glares at her mother

"It's simple my dear… once he enters that door he will find you hear and I will make him drink this little vile here…"… she shook it in front of Usagi… "its poison… matter of fact… it's the same poison that I gave to your father, he died a slow painful death… and you my love will watch him die."

"He won't drink it."

"If he loves you, he will drink it, men are such fools"

"NO you're the fool."… Usagi was tired of her mother's bantering about her selfish wants.. "You're so blind that you don't even get it. My father died drinking that poison because he cared about you. HE CARED ABOUT YOU!... DON'T YOU GET IT!"…

Usagi saw the reflection in her mother's eyes that was pure confusion

"SHUT UP you don't know what you're talking about."

"NO I've heard enough of your talking about how much my father hated you but you're wrong because if he hated you so much then why did he come to save you? Why would he sacrifice his life for you?"

Tears were falling down Usagi's face and her mother stared at her blankly

"You pushed my father away and your bitterness towards me and your jealously made you blind and your whole world is of your own making. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"NO… YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING…. You were a small child, you were too young to see how selfish your father was, he only cared about you and his silly racing."

"YOUR WRONG MOTHER…. He cared about everything close to him and how he ever cared about you I don't know."

While Usagi and her mother were exchanging words, Mamoru had quietly entered into the room and was safely tucked behind a counter and was texting Motoki…. Usagi saw him and kept her mother occupied from the screen and the door.

"You're the foolish one to think that you are going to get away with this."

Usagi's mother turned away to look at the screen… "Where did he go?"

Usagi was already pulling on the strings of her ropes, her mother was not as talented as Jiro sans men were at tying ropes and soon she was free but she continued to hold her hands behind her to find the right moment to attack.

She looked around her and spotted the gun on the table to the left of her. Her mother's back was to her, as she searched all of the monitors for Mamoru

Usagi stood up and quickly launched toward the gun and she held it to her mother's head. Mamoru noticed the look in usagi's eyes and he stood from behind the bar… "USAGI NO"…. "She's not worth it."

Mamoru slowly walked towards Usagi…. "Stay away Mamoru."

Usagi's mother turned to look at her daughter wield a gun to her and she stepped forward.. "What? You don't have the guts to pull that trigger."

Usagi cocked the gun and her mother grinned at her, her wicked smile made Usagi's eyes turn grey

"Usako…"…Mamoru's voice was soft but strong wielding his love in the way that he called to her

Usagi held the gun to her mother's head… "You don't understand the pain that I have had to endure because of her. The lonely nights, the nightmares, the hospital psyche ward stays, she has taken everything from me, and my father was everything to me."

"Usako, Please… if you pull that trigger then you have lowered yourself to her standards and your above that. You're above her."

"I killed him Usagi. I watched him drink every ounce of poison and his insides slowly deteriorated within him."

"YOU BITCH SHUT UP!"… Usagi closed her eyes, shaking the gun at her mother

"Usako, she's trying to make you mad…. Don't let her, you're stronger than that."..

Usagi's mother shot Mamoru glares of hate

Mamoru slowly reached Usagi's shoulders, placing a firm grip on them… "Usako, nothing can take away the pain that you have had to endure but I see the person that you are Usako, You endured the pain and your standing, and you're strong, you're beautiful… ON THE INSIDE… and you were never alone Usako… think of Motoki and your friends they love you and cared about you… they love you Usako…."

Usagi was shedding tears and her shoulders were trembling, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and slowly made his hands over hers and removed the gun and turned her to face him… he wiped away her tears and starred intensely into her eyes…. "And I love you Usako and I will stay here with you… by your side."

There romantic moment was interrupted

"GIVE ME A BREAK! You two are pathetic…"….

Mamoru watched her pull her hand from behind her to reveal a stashed revolver and his eyes widen with fear and pushed Usagi out of the way to cover her and he heard the fire ring through the club

And Usagi wailed in horror… "NOOOOOooooo"…. She starred at Mamoru covering her and he looked back at her with confusion.

"Usako, are you hit?"

"No." she stuttered… "Are you hit?"

Mamoru pulled himself up and examined his body.. "No"… it was whispered in wonderment… "what happened?"

He looked back to see Usagi's mother on the ground in a pool of blood..

"Mamoru.. what is it?"… she saw the body and the blood and clasped her mouth.. "Huuuh..Oh my god."

Mamoru held her close to his chest to cover her eyes and looked around and soon heard sounds of lots of footsteps and in through the door came FBI agents

"Sorry Agent Chiba, we had a sniper across the street with a clear aim and when they saw she was going to shoot .. We took the first shot."

Mamoru nodded… "Come on Usako… let's get out of here."

Sirens and cops filled the complex and Mamoru was outside by his motorcycle and wrapped his leather jacket around Usagi and she looked at it and smiled

"What?"

"This was the jacket that you wrapped around me the first time you saved me."

Her eyes displayed comfort, trust, understanding, and love and she was once again starring at him. Mamoru felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world. He took her and kissed her, embracing her, holding her firmly to him, his perfect match, she was like a half that fitted to his every feature.

He parted their kiss reluctantly and pulled out a paper that was in his pocket and Usagi watched him with curiosity as he ripped it up.. "What was the Mamo-chan?"

"It was my flight schedule back to America."

"Mamo-chan? Are you sure? I couldn't ask you to do that."

He lifted her face to met his eyes

"You don't have to Usako. I wouldn't trade anything in the world to be here with you... calling me Mamo-chan… I know where I want to be and I want to be here with you. You've made me feel alive again and I don't want to live life without that feeling again."

He kissed her again and it was long and passionate

"YUCK! Guy's seriously you guys need to get a room!"

They both looked up to see Motoki and a clan of four overly protective friends, who all ran to embrace Usagi… "Minna!"

Motoki ,placing kisses upon her forehead, embraced her a protective hug… "Usa, I'm glad that you're safe."… His eyes glistened with tears…. "I feared the worse"

"Thanks Motoki for the vote of confidence!"

"sorry buddy!"

Usagi looked at Mamoru with passionate eyes… "It really is over!"

They all left the scene, Usagi tightly holding Mamoru as he drove away on his motorcycle

Three months later:

There was laughter that filled the atmosphere in the crown arcade and a table of seven sat in a booth and happiness was all that radiated from them this was a joyous occasion, it was Mamo-chan's birthday and Usagi beamed at him and Mamoru placed a firm kiss upon her forehead

"AHHH, look Toki aren't they so cute!"

Motoki looked at the beautiful nurse that he had finally took out, her name was Reika and she was great and he felt complete, she was a perfect match for him

"They aren't as cute as us!!"

Motoki griped his girl planting a kiss on her lips

"Look Toki…" Usagi gave him a roll of her eyes.. "This isn't a competition"

"Oh, you're the one to talk about competitive"

"Whatever"…she looked at Mamoru.. "I'm a different kind of adrenaline junkie now!"

"YEAH NOW!!! After you wrecked a 200,000 dollar import car."

"Are you really still on that? It's not my fault I was run off the road…."

Before the two could go on bickering Mamoru stepped in… "Children please!"

"Yeah you guys, honestly you guys fight like brother and sister."

Toki and Usagi smiled at one another… that was what they were to one another… family

"Here comes the cake guys!!!"

They all sang Happy birthday to Mamoru who was filled with a sense of belonging, starring at all of them, who had come to accept him, care about him, and love him… he cherished all of them… especially the beautiful blond

"Make a wish Mamo-chan!"

He blew out his candles

"What did you wish for?"

'that we could be forever'…he mentally chimed, while starring into her deep blue orbs that he fell deeply in love with

"If I told you Usako… I would have to kill you"

Usagi pouted and Mamoru kissed her forehead.. "Don't worry Usako I plan on making sure that it comes true."

Usagi gave him a curious stare… "Well, it's present time."

"What? You guys don't need to get me anything.. Really I have everything; you guys forget who my girl is."

"HEY… I don't spoil you…"

They each gave him a gift and each one was something that was intimately unique and specially picked out… Toki, gave him free coffee for life, Lita gave him homemade cookies, Mina gave him a small rosebush, Raye gave him a lucky charm that warded off evil spirits, and Amy gave him a journal to write in.

"Here Mamo –Chan, this one is from me."

Usagi waited to give him his gift and he looked at it and he slowly slipped the wrapping off the square package and Mamoru starred at it…."I can't believe that you still have this."

In his hands Mamoru held a framed, original sketch of him overlooking the sunset and below it was a new sketch of him now that had him looking up to the moon

"I sketched that one when you thought I was a sleep."

Mamoru looked at her and at all of them

"I love it… I love all of them… thank you.."

Lita looked at everyone… "so what's next?"

"I don't know.".. Usagi looked at everyone and had a glimmer in her eye when she starred at Mamoru, it was the look of passion that called to Mamoru and he knew it was time to go home

He took her out of the booth… "Time to finish this party at home!"

"YEAH!"

Mamoru held up a hand to say stop…. "Sorry guys this is a private party."

"GROSS! Get a room"

Mamoru ran out the arcade with Usagi in full tote behind him and the gang was left giggling at them as they jumped on his motorcycle and revved off into the sunset and the group was left starring at the framed sketches of Mamoru that Usagi drew

"They found each other."

Motoki starred at the Crazy blond that could pass for a twin of Usagi… "what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing".. she blushed and looked at the other four

Motoki started to clean up and the four huddled together

"So you think we should tell them that they were Royalty in a past life and are future rulers of the world?"

"Not yet Raye, let them have their honey moon period first, then well fill them in on the details"

They all giggled and chatted about future plans and on the streets of Japan Usagi and Mamoru were racing toward a new Mission in life to conquer.. True love

The end

Thanks for being patient while I finished this all up… I had writers block but I'm over it and I even have another story that I want to write but I want to go back to my first fanfic and edit it and make some changes but I thank everyone for their comments and their dedication to the story!!!!! I would appreciate a review for everyone that finishes reading this story… I thought it had been the best so far


End file.
